Danny Phantom: Symphony of the Night
by Jiece18
Summary: Based off the Castlevania game with the same name. Danny must face off with the dark forces of Count Dracula.DxS later on!
1. Chapter 1

**Two years ago**

Sam froze as she walked towards her usual lunch table. Danny and Valerie were sitting close to each other and kissing. Her fingers tightened on the lunch tray she was carrying. Tucker was sitting a table away quickly spotted her and jumped to his feet. But by the time he got near her, she had already taken off. Her tray splattering across the ground. Tucker tried to follow, but the Goth girl had vanished.

**

* * *

Present**

Deep in a city known as Master City. A large man in a black trench coat walked down a deserted street. A large hat covered his head and blocked his face from view. Vlad Masters had created the city only three years ago, but it had only taken one year for parts of it to degrade. This part of town was dark and forbidding. Homeless filled the alleys and a dark shroud covered every building. The man walked down an alley, ignoring the random people he past. He stopped in front of a dirty door with a flashing red sign above it. "The Getaway!" The man knocked on the door and a low voice came from it.

"Password?" The man fished into his pocket, pulled out a twenty, and slipped it under the door. The sound of a dozen locks being undone could be heard and it opened slowly. A short fat man was holding the door open, "Welcome?" The man walked in as the fat one closed the door, "Any thing or anyone in particular?"

"I'll look first." The man in the coat was deep and strong. The fat one bowed and went back to his post. The man in the cat walked down a small hall and stepped into a large room. A small stage was at one side with a band playing. But the man didn't consider the three drugged up guys on stage musicians. A small bar was on the other side of the room. A tall man in a clean shirt manned it. Of the twenty or thirty people in the room, he was the only sober one. The rest were a verity of shape, age, and gender. Most of them either drunk or high. Theman in the coat walked to the bar and tossed a passed out woman from one of the stools.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender walked up and reached under the counter.

"You're not like the others."

"Only idiots mess themselves up while selling to these degenerates." He stood up and set a small glass in front of the man in the coat. "So will it be the drink, the pill, or do you need a date?"

"I heard of a girl that works here. Name is Broken Dove."

"Yes! I'm afraid you won't have any luck with that one. There are some other girls that are far more willing."

"My choice is made."

The bartender shrugged, "Waste of money. Not a bad singing voice thou. But it is your money. I'll just call her out."

The man in the coat shook his head, "Where!" He stood up.

The bartender gulped and pointed to a simple wooden door, "There!"

The man in the coat smashed the door opened with his black gloved fist. He stepped into a dark room. Several black lights proved some illumination. A few girls were lying past out on the floor. He spotted his quarry at the far end of the room. A girl with raven hair and violet eyes. She looked liked she hadn't slept in days. Her hair was messed up and her clothes disheveled. The man walked over and crouched down to get a better look at her, "Sam?" The girl nodded slowly. "Good! You will come with me."

"Trying to take my property?" A pale man in a purple suit and hat walked into the room. He had two very large men in black suits behind him. "You just stepped into a world of hurt."

The man in the coat laughed. He ripped the coat and hat off, "I am Skulker! The Ghost Zone's greatest hunter." His metal exoskeleton glowed under the black light. His arm opened up to reveal a pair of plasma blasters, "I have been hired to obtain this girl and bring her to my employer. You will not interfere."

"You think a trumped up Halloween costume will scare me. Get this bum!" The two large men stepped towards Skulker.

"Annoyance!" He fired his blasters and blasted the two men into the wall behind the man in the suit. Skulker retracted his blasters and picked Sam up and threw her over his shoulder, "Thank you!" He phased and flew out of the room. He appeared on the street a few blocks away. "Now to open a ghost portal." Seven people appeared from the shadows. Four guys and three girls. Each had pale skin and were dressed in dirty clothes. They had shrunken eyes that gleamed with unnatural light. Skulker's scanners turned towards them, "What manner of creatures are these?" He dropped Sam gently and activated his shoulder missile launchers. "Be gone!" The missiles fired at the group of creatures. They leapt into the air with incredible speed as the missiles exploded. Their eyes glowed as they fell towards the ghost hunter. Skulker readied his arm blasters and fired. He managed to knock four out of the air, but the other three landed on him. They pounded their fists into his armor with strength Skulker didn't expect. He turned intangible and they fell through him. Skulker jumped back and fired three ghost nets. Each captured one of the creatures. Skulker nodded, "There is more here than I was told." He walked over to Sam, "I will have to talk it over with my employer." As he reached down, he heard a familiar laugh. He turned around and a blue skinned ghost with white hair and sunglasses walked up. "Technus! Why are you here?"

"My master would hate for you to take away his revenge." Technus summoned his power staff. "Too bad for you that you depend on technology so much." He swung the staff and blue lightning shot from the staff and surged around Skulker. His armor suddenly shut down and fell to the street.

"Must send message!" Skulker jumped out of his armor and managed to launch a message missile. It flew past Technus and disappeared into a micro portal.

"Call all the help you want." Technus stomped on Skulker knocking him out.

* * *

Danny Fenton parked his car near a cliff that over looked Amity Park. He was ditching a dinner date with Valerie, but ever since Sam vanished almost two years ago, he had been more and more less interested in his relationship with the ghost hunter. He ran up to the top of the cliff and spotted a ghost standing near the edge. It was a tall ghost in a white suit. Danny stopped as he neared him, "So what do you have, Walker?"

The ghost warden turned towards him, "I received a message missile from Skulker." He pulled out a large brown envelope from his jacket, "It was addressed to you."

Danny took the envelope, "Thank you!"

The ghost nodded, "Keep you nose clean!" He vanished.

Danny sat down on a log with the envelope in hand. Shortly after Sam had vanished, he had hired Skulker to track her down. It had cost him almost a million dollars, but he was more than happy to take what he needed from one of Vlad's banks. He had stolen themoney, but he didn't care. He tore open the envelope and removed several photos and a piece of paper. The photos were of Sam. In each one she looked drained and lost. On the paper it said, Master City. Danny crushed the paper. Vlad had built the city as the foundation to a perfect city. Really it was one big ego trip. "I should have known!" Danny stood up, "I'm coming Sam!"

* * *

Danny quickly tossed a few changes of clothes into his backpack and headed for the Lab. He had forgone telling Tucker or his sister. This was purely personal. He walked past the attic entrance and stopped. He heard a strange sound. Danny pulled down the ladder door and climbed up. A large black chest was glowing with a strange white light. Danny slowly stepped up to it and the chest opened on its own. A book with a black metal cover was sitting at the bottom of the chest. Danny reached in and picked it up. The glowing stopped and strangely enough, the book was warm. He shrugged and tossed the book into his backpack. He gave the book no more thought and got into The Specter Speeder. He set the controls and took off.

* * *

Halfway to the city, Danny heard a wailing sound coming from his backpack. "What is going on?" He reached into his bag and pulled out the book. "Why did I bring you?" The book flashed with a bright light. Danny blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. He tried to open the book, but it refused to open. Danny glanced out the window and his jaw dropped. The Specter Speeder was sitting in front of a half-destroyed castle. It was near sunset. He glanced at the small clock on the controls, "I've been traveling for two days." He checked the global positioning system, "I'm somewhere in Europe." He looked at the book he had dropped on the seat next to him, "What is this?" The book suddenly opened and on the first page a sentence appeared in red, go to the castle! "Why would I do that?" The book closed and started to glow red. Danny picked up the book, "Alright! I'll go!" Danny turned into Danny Phantom and flew to the castle. It was little more than a destroyed courtyard and foundation. The book suddenly got heavy and pulled Danny towards the middle of the foundation. Danny had to go intangible to prevent from being splattered. He fell into a large chamber and the book suddenly got light. The chamber was almost fifty feet high and one hundred feet long. A large red crystal covered the far wall. "This looks like a horror film set." The book flew from his grasp and landed on a bookstand in front of the crystal. It flipped open and a ghostly image of a woman appeared in front of it. She had long black hair that almost touched the floor. Dressed in a red and black dress, she had piercing blue eyes. Danny landed a few feet away from her, "Who are you?"

"I am Cassandra Tepes! I was Count Vlad Tepes' daughter."

Danny held back a laugh, "Dracula! You're kidding!"

Cassandra waved her hand, an image of Vlad Masters appeared. The old man was leaning over a large book with torches all around him. There was no sound, but it was easy to tell he was chanting. "Over five hundred years ago, Count Dracula was sealed away forever by the noble sacrifice of The Belmont Clan. With his dark taint gone, vampires vanished for the world until this one started to break the seal."

"He is trying to free a vampire."

"No! He is slowly absorbing his power." The image changed to a bird's eye view of his city. "He built this city precisely to free and steal the powers for his own desires. The city is already populated by a large number of vampires he has created."

"What about Sam?" Danny started to move closer.

The woman sighed and the image changed to Sam being sat down on a well-worn couch. A man with dirty clothes on was preparing a needle with a whitish liquid in it. "Vlad is slowly poisoning her. He plans on capturing you after she dies in order to show you exactly what he did to her when it is too late."

"I have to save her."

"You do not have the power nor the skill to fight vampires and the other demons he has created. I have brought you here in order for you to obtain what you need. Before I died I placed a small portion of my soul into this book, just incase my father's powers reemerged."

Danny clenched his fists as he watched the man starting to give her the injection, "I have to save her first."

The image vanished, "Go now and you will die."

"What do you expect me to do?"

The woman smiled, "You have a hope." She turned towards the crystal, "There is one who can save her before her fate is sealed." She held up her hand towards the crystal. "Awaken! Son of Belmont!" A white light shot from her hand and entered the crystal. The room shook as the crystal cracked and exploded. Shards shot around the room as a man dropped to the floor. He had long white hair and grayish skin. He was dressed in black and red armor and a white chain was wrapped around his right arm. He was knelling and his eyes were closed. "Before you is the last remains of The Belmont line. The son of Richter Belmont. As Dracula was sealed, half of his soul was exchanged with a vampire's in order to complete the seal." The man's eyes opened and glowed red. He slowly stood up and glared at Danny.

Danny gulped, "My hope is a vampire that hunts vampires. Why don't I feel that much better?"


	2. Belmont Reawakening

Danny backed away as the vampire slowly approached the woman. His eyes glowed, "Why have I been awakened?"

Cassandra motioned towards Danny, "A half ghost is trying to resurrect the dark powers of Dracula. He is here to obtain the things he will need to stop him."

The vampire looked him over, "You have power." His eyes narrowed, "Two years!"

"What?"

"That is how long it will take to adequately train you." He turned away, "I will seal you into this crystal. With it you will be able to communicate with The Belmonts of the past."

"Two years is too long. Sam will be dead by then."

The vampire looked to Cassandra, "His friend. The monster breaking the seal is slowly killing her. I was hoping you could rescue her."

"Why should I care? Even now my holy powers are eating away at this tainted body of mine."

Danny stepped up, "What is going on? I want the full story!"

The vampire sighed, "I am Alucard Belmont. Named for Dracula's son, who saved my father long ago." He looked to the spirit, "The Belmont clan has been fighting the forces of Count Dracula for centuries. When it came to be my turn, I decided to end it once and for all. Me and her struck a deal. We activated a seal created long before Dracula was even born. It required for us to sacrifice what we were. Our souls were torn asunder and I became this." He opened his mouth to show his fangs. "The holy power of The Belmont clan still resides within me. But this body can't hold it. It is slowly destroying this body." He walked around Danny, "But you could take on the work. Linking with my ancestors will give you access to this power."

"What about Sam? I can't leave her in that hell."

Alucard glanced to Cassandra, "Very well! Retrieving a girl shouldn't put much strain on this body." He walked Danny over to the crystal and took off a small necklace. It was a small chain with a silverpendent. A lion's head with a whip in its mouth. "This is the seal of my family." He placed the necklace on Danny's neck. "Soon you will be apart of my clan."

Danny stepped on to the crystal base, "Any chance I could see Sam before this?"

Alucard shook his head, "Your mind will be in a different realm as your body is slowly transformed. When you awaken, you will have all that you will need. I will see to the girl." The crystal reformed around Danny and he was sealed in. The crystal glowed a faint blue color. The vampire turned towards Cassandra, "I fear I will not be able to be with you."

The woman reached out to touch him, but her hand past through him, "Even in paradise, I have not been happy."

Alucard walked past her, "Keep an eye on the boy. Only a Belmont can put Dracula down. Soon he will be one." A dark shadow grew around him, "And I am no longer a Belmont." He was consumed by the shadows and vanished.

* * *

Alucard appeared in front of a large warehouse as the sun vanished behind the dark clouds. "This city is foul with the stench of evil." His eyes glowed as he watched the clouds, "His control over the vampire's powers are growing. But he won't be able to fully release it for awhile." Alucard walked up to the large loading doors. A set of padlocks kept the heavy metal doors closed. A large shadow covered his hands and arms. They vanished and his arms were covered in hard metal gauntlets and his hands were hardened claws. He smashed the locks with his claws and threw open the doors. It was dark, but darkness couldn't hide anything from his eyes. He took a few steps in and stopped. "I know your there." Several vampires crawled into view. "As I figured." He clenched his claws, "Little more than corpses." He shot forward at high speed and quickly took down the vampires. His claws ripping their undead heads off. He watched them explode into ash and dust. "My fate!" He continued walking and reached the end of the warehouse. Sam was laying on a dirty mattress mumbling something. "Even Dracula wasn't this vile." He crouched down and ran one of his claws across her face, "What have they done to you?"

"Revenge!" A dark figure walked out of the shadows.

Alucard stood up and turned towards the figure. It was a man in a black suit. He had white hair and goatee. "Vlad Masters! I guess it is fitting that some one with that name would be the one to try and resurrect such an evil power."

"And it is fitting that a Belmont would end up like you." He walked around Alucard and smiled as he looked at Sam. "When I found the Book of Darkness, I particularly loved the part on vile poisons. Slowly her body, mind, and soul are being eaten away. When the time is right, I will capture my enemy and have him watch as I personally finish the job."

"Yes!" The last part seem to come from a darker version of Vlad's voice. If Alucard hadn't been watching him talk, he would have sworn it came from another person.

Vlad gently rubbed her head, "After the poisons do their job, I will degrade her physically."

"The suffering will be like a sweat nectar." Again the darker voice came from his mouth.

The chain around Alucard's arm slid off and he gripped the handle, "Your own mind is poisoned. Allow me to cure it!" He swung the whip.

Vlad jumped back as the chain nearly hit him. "So you can still use your holy weapons." A dark ring appeared around him and transformed him. He stood in a white suit with a dark cape. His eyes glowed with red light as he licked his fangs, "But will it be enough? I am also half ghost."

Small bits of smoke trickled from in between his fingers. Activating his whip had caused the holy energy to slowly burn his hand. "I've killed both ghosts and vampires. This just cuts out one kill." Alucard shot forward swinging his whip. Vlad wisely avoided the chain whip knowing full well it would harm him even if he went intangible.

"It will take more than an ancient relic to harm me." Vlad fired a pair of black beams from his hands. Alucard jumped over them and grabbed a metal cross from his belt. It glowed blue and he threw it. Vlad summoned a sphere that knocked it out of the air. "Is that the best you can do? Or are you afraid to use your full power?" Both of Alucard's hands were burning.

Alucard glanced back to the helpless Sam, "I've lived a full life." The chain glowed with bright light and doubled in length. Alucard summoned several floating daggers. "Holy Strike!" The daggers shot at Vlad as he attacked with his whip. Vlad tired to summon his sphere, but the daggers were lightning quick and several impacted him. They held him still as Alucard slammed the whip into his chest. Vlad fell from the air and landed on the dusty floor. Alucard spun the whip over his head and slammed it on the ground. The ground cracked with bright light and exploded under the vampire. Vlad was blasted back, but managed to regain his balance.

"Not bad!" His cape opened up, "Hellfire!" Two large red fireballs shot from his cape.

Alucard pulled a large book from his belt, "Holy Shield!" The book floated in front of him. It glowed with multi colored light. Several smaller books appeared and formed a pentagram. A bright shield appeared and the fire exploded against it. He squinted his eyes against the holy light, "You haven't gained all of your dark power yet. Feel lucky I haven't the ability to summon all of mine." He bent down and picked up the girl, "Your day of reckoning is coming." He was enveloped in dark shadows and vanished.

* * *

In a large church almost a hundred miles from the city, the heavy wooden doors were kicked open. Alucard walked in with Sam in his arms. The closer he walked to the altar, the more pain he felt. He ignored it and laid her down on the large altar. A priest in brown robe walked up, "Master Belmont! We have awaited for your return. But I am afraid that we cannot allow your continued presence here."

"I understand! This girl has been poisoned by a demonic potion."

The priest walked over to the girl and placed his hand on her forehead, "Any longer and the damage would be permanent. Her soul has been scared and her mind broken. Her body, while sick, is still pure. We need to remove the poison." Alucard shrugged and pushed him aside. He moved her hair and clamped his fangs into her neck. The priest gulped as he watched the vampire work. After a minute, he stopped and stood up. He walked outside and spat out a large quantity of white liquid onto the ground. The plants around it died off. "Interesting! Not how I would have preferred."

"Some things from evil are actually useful. Keep her safe for at least two years. My replacement will be here to collect her."

"May your soul find the peace you deserve." The priest bowed.

"I will never know peace." Alucard disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Alucard reappeared in the chamber under the destroyed castle and fell to a knee. His body was beginning to turn to dust. Cassandra floated over to him, "Your holy energy! You activated it."

"The girl is in safe hands. She is under the protection of the church now." He reached out to touch the spirit's face, "I am sorry I will not join you in heaven." His metal claws evaporated and his bare hand touched her face. He smiled, "I guess the good lord gave me one last gift." He exploded into dust. His chain whip fell to the ground.

Cassandra backed away and closed her eyes, "Beloved! Hopefully when this is over. I may join you in hell." She vanished and the room grew dark. The only light was coming from the blue crystal in which Danny was sealed.

**

* * *

2 Years later**

Just before sunset, a lone figure on a large black bike parked in front of a large stone church. A man about eighteen got off the bike and started to walk to it. He wore a black body suit, with white boots and gloves. He also sported a black metal chest armor with a long black trench coat over it. A white belt filled with a verity of weapons was strapped around his waist. As he walked up to the doors, a breeze flew through his white hair. His green eyes narrowed and he ran through the open doorway. The church looked like the place had been hit by a tornado. Benches thrown across the room and blood staining the floors. He heard a moaning sound and ran to the destroyed altar. A priest was leaning against the podium. He was bleeding from several gunshot wounds. He looked up at the man, "The replacement?"

The man nodded, "I am Danny Belmont Phantom!" He showed him the seal that was around his neck. "What happened?"

"We were prepared for any form of evil. But the demon sent humans to attack us. We tried, but they overwhelmed us." He coughed up some blood, "They took the girl we were assigned to protect."

"Where?"

"The city!" The priest sighed, "When we managed to clean out her system, all she wanted was to see some one called Danny. You no doubt." The priest coughed harder, "You must hurry! In the city you will find others of my order. They will help you as much as they can." He grew silent.

"Rest in peace!" He closed the priest's eyes. Danny stood up and headed for the exit. He ran to his bike and reached into one of the saddle bags. He pulled out four glowing orbs. The Belmont clan had told him that Vlad had hidden an idol for each element in the city. He had to place an orb into each idol to have a chance at stopping him. He dropped them back into the bag and jumped onto his bike. "I'm coming Sam!" He revved it up and drove towards Master City!


	3. Unexpected Allies

Night fell upon the city as Danny arrived at the city limits. The tainted energy of evil was all over the place. Danny eyes glowed green as he looked around. A very long street led directly to a massively tall tower in the center of the city. Rising up thousands of feet in the air. Dark clouds hid its top. He played with the idea of just heading straight towards the tower, but that was suicidal. According to the Belmonts, the tower was defended by mystical energy. He needed to take out the four elemental points before even thinking of a direct attack. "Need a map." He spotted a gas station a little up the street. He got off his bike and walked it up. The place looked a little run down, but the lights were on. He parked the bike and grabbed one of the fuel pumps. He saw no attendant in the windows. He put it back and walked to the station. He pushed the door open and walked in. Small rows of shelves with merchandise on them and the backside full of drink fridges. Danny looked over the counter and saw no one. "Hello!" Danny shrugged and walked over to the drinks, "No need to fight thirsty!" He grabbed a bottle of Coke and took a swig, "Nice!" He checked for anyone one more time and grabbed a city map. He tossed a few dollars onto the counter. He walked out and tossed the map into his bike's bag. "This is a little on the creepy side."

"And soon to be more!" A dark cloaked figure descended from the dark sky. He held a large scythe in his right hand. The figure pushed his hood back to reveal a dark colored skull. Dark red pinpoints shinnied in the eye sockets. "So this is what the forces of light have come up with. I'm not impressed." The figure floated around him, "But the others didn't at first."

"Can I help you?" Danny grabbed a metal cross from his belt, "So what does Death want from me?"

"My master Dracula sleeps. While I would like nothing more than to see him brought back, I will not allow some half-blooded upstart take his place." He flew to his bike and pulled out the map. He opened it and four holes burned into it. Death handed the map to him, "These are the locations of the four elemental totems."

"Why help me?"

Death laughed in a raspy voice, "I serve only one master and I will not see that name tarnished and abused as such." He pointed his scythe at Danny, "But be warned. I help you now, but if we meet again, I will kill you." He vanished in a burst of shadows.

Danny looked at the map. The four burn holes were at the four corners of the city, "Better than nothing I guess!" He folded the map and put it into his pocket. He mounted his bike, "I just hope this doesn't take to long."

* * *

It took an hour for Danny to reach the first point on the map. It was at the extreme north of the city. It was the suburb district. Nice houses were arranged in neat order. Each had a nice lawn and most had a pool. "Richly!" He pulled out a set of binoculars, "Now where to begin!"

"Ask the whip!" A tall man appeared next to Danny. He had white skin and dark black hair. A sharp black goatee shaped his face and he had dark eyes.

"Excuse me!"

"The whip will let you know when you come close to your target."

Danny pushed the sleeve of his coat up. A large white chain was wrapped around his right arm. He kept it to remind him of Alucard. He was well aware if he tried to use it, it would start to burn him. He was a ghost after all. "How do you know about this?"

"Anyone evil knows about the powers of that whip." The man sighed, "This half ghost who is trying to become the next Dracula doesn't have the support one would expect. Most of the time evil will do anything to smite good, but demons of such standings are given respect. If he were only trying to bring Dracula back, we would support him. But we will not allow our lord to simply be stripped of his power and honor."

"So how do you want to help?"

"I am a dealer of things. If you happen to find any valuable gems around, I will give you any items you might need. For the right price."

Danny laughed, "Like what? You can't hold any weapons I might need."

"Information is very valuable." The man held his arms out, "During the day, this place is a normal city. But at night, vampires, ghosts, and demons haunt the place. Vlad has resurrected the corpses of some of your ghostly enemies and fused them with their spirits."

"So what?"

"You will be facing half ghosts/half vampire. Powerful and deadly." The man started to walk away, "I have a bar in the eastern district. When you have some gems, come and we will talk." He stopped, "Be warned! The more power Vlad absorbs, the more evil ones who will join him." He vanished.

Danny put the binoculars away, "So far my allies have been Death and two vampires. I wonder if Simon Belmont had this much trouble." He unwrapped the chain and wrapped it over his coat sleeve, "I'll try anything once." He drove into the suburb. Danny stopped after only going in a few blocks. He heard a lot of moaning. Several extremely pale humans walked out of the shadows around him. Danny grabbed the metal cross that was on his belt, "Vampires!" He flung the cross and it glowed with blue light. It sliced through two of them and flew back into his hand. The two vampires exploded into dust and ash. "Weaklings!" He revved his bike up and drove away. As he grove up the street, a large black cloud appeared in the sky behind him. Taking a better look reveled the cloud to be a very large swarm of bats. They flew at Danny. Danny slammed on the brake and spun around. He reached into his coat and pull out a large book with a cross on it. "I call upon the holy power of The Belmont Clan!" He threw the book towards the swarm of bats. It glowed with light and several more books appeared. They formed a pentagram with light and the bats crashed into it. Most were incinerated on contact. The few that survived flew out of sight. "Vlad isn't giving me much credit!" The whip on his arm started to glow. He looked around and spotted a large statue in the middle of the suburb. He got off his bike and walked up to it. It was a large statue of Vlad Masters. It was made of dark marble. Danny toyed with the idea of smashing it, but then he spotted a small statue of a dragon at the base of it. "Bingo!" He pulled out the green gem from his belt pouch, "One down!" Before he could place the gem in the dragon's mouth, a shadow appeared over him. Danny turned and spotted a man floating over him. He was five foot tall and looked familiar. "Your not one of the low levels."

The vampire smiled, "You don't recognize me." He snapped his fingers and a metal exoskeleton blasted out of the ground. It opened up and the vampire flew into it. "How about now?" The armor closed around him.

"Skulker! What happened to you? I paid you well to bring Sam back to me."

"Wrong! You paid me to find her and tell you where she was. I did that!" He activated his arm-mounted blasters on each arm, "Now I am under a new contract." He aimed them at Danny, "Want to bet what the contract is?"

Danny smirked and slammed his fist together. The gloves he was wearing sparked with white energy, "These gloves filter my natural ghost energy into holy power. Something you vampires are extremely vulnerable to."

"If you can get past my armor!" Green beams of light shot from the blasters.

Danny phased into the ground to avoid the attack and flew up behind Skulker, "I'll just pound you until I do!" He threw out his hand and a white beam of light shot from it. Skulker flew into the air and spun around. His shoulders opened up and several micro missiles shot at Danny. Danny slapped his hands together and a sphere of white energy surrounded him. The missiles exploded against the sphere and released a black and red cloud. "What is this!" The cloud started to cause sparks against his shield.

"That is cloud of pure tainted energy mixed with a chemical compound. Chokes the life out of any living thing it touches. Namely you!" Danny concentrated and the sphere exploded. The cloud dispersed. Skulker shot forward as Danny was catching his breath and rammed his fist into his face. "Nice whelp! But it drained you." He grabbed Danny's leg and smashed him into the ground. "You don't have the power to fight me!"

Danny smiled and jumped to his feet, "I've got more power that you could ever imagine." His body was surrounded by a white aura, "Allow me to show you the full power of The Belmont Clan!" Danny crossed his arms, "Holy Daggers!" Several glowing daggers appeared around him, "Crash!" The daggers shot into the air and impacted Skulker at high speeds. Danny pulled a blue crystal from his belt and flew at Skulker, "Aguena!" Danny slammed his fist into Skulker's gut and it exploded with lighting. Skulker fell to the ground, but managed to land on his feet. Danny crossed his arms as he floated over the ghost vampire, "I've gained a lot over the past two years." He flew down and landed, "I'll give you once chance to redeem yourself."

"Really?"

"I want Sam out of Vlad's clutches! Help me get her back and I will forget you exist!"

Skulker laughed, "Worried about you wayward girlfriend." His eyes narrowed and glowed red for a few seconds. They turned back to green, "I am afraid I have other appointments. I will return to finish you another day." He flew into the air, "It is my turn to torture her."

Danny's right hand opened and the chain whip around his arm uncurled and fell into his hand. It flashed with white light. He swung it and it wrapped around Skulker's leg, "Then you know where she is." He pulled down with strength that Skulker could believe. Skulker crashed into the ground and Danny jumped into the air. He landed on top of him, "Where is she?"

Skulker smirked, "She is locked away in the tower. A place you will never be able to enter." He tried to phase, but the whip shocked him, "I can't use my powers."

"The whip will do that!" Danny's left hand glowed with energy and he gripped the front plate of Skulker's armor. He ripped it off and tossed it away, "A friend of mine is in hell!" He pulled out a large wooden stake from a holster on his back. "Say hi to him!" He rammed the stake into Skulker's unprotected chest and jumped clear. Skulker screamed out as he exploded into dust and ash. The empty armor slumped to the ground. Danny picked up his stake and returned it to its holster. He dropped the whip and looked at his hand. The glove was fine, but when he took it off, he saw that his hand was burned. "Got to be careful." The whip glowed once more and returned to its dull white color. He reached for it and it wrapped around his arm on its own. Danny picked up the green orb he had dropped and placed it into the dragon's mouth. The dragon glowed and vanished. Danny sighed, "That is it?" In a burst of green light, a large dragon of light appeared. It floated over him for several seconds and vanished. His whip glowed green for a second. Danny reached for it and thought better of it, "I'll wait!" He walked away from the statue and jumped on his bike. Before he left he looked at the statue, he smirked and blasted the stone head off with a ghost beam. "Much better!" He drove off.

* * *

"Maybe I should have granted Skulker more power!" Vlad Masters waved his hand and the image of Danny driving off vanished. He had been watching through a large pool of black water. He walked out of the small room and into his main office. It was almost the size of a football field. Large pillars of black stone held the ceiling up. Sam was sitting at a small table. On the table was a verity of meals that he was having her eat. Each one was made of meat in one form or the other. Sam was reluctantly eating it. Vlad had put he into a trance. She was aware of everything, but was not in control. Vlad had grown tired of the poisoning and decided to punish her in other ways. He smiled as she moved onto the stake. "Enjoying your meals?" She said nothing. "Those parasites I had you eat will insure you continue to have an apatite!" He walked past her and met up with Walker.

The tall ghost looked over to the girl, "And how is this painful?"

"Hell has nine layers, each much more horrifying than the last. So shall be her finally days. At first I poisoned her body slowly, but then I realized I wanted her to be aware of everything. To make it that much worst."

"So she has nine days then?"

"Yes! Tonight is the first." Vlad started walking with Walker behind him, "Everyday make sure information of what I am doing to her reaches the lad. It is sure to slow him down."

"And what about the other three elemental sites?"

"Double the guard. Losing one or two will not effect anything. Let him think he is accomplishing something. Soon I will have the full power of Dracula."

Walker bowed, "Yes my lord!"


	4. Forgotten

Danny stopped in front of Master Tower. The tower was built of black metal and stone. Outside of its huge height, it looked just like an office skyscraper. He spotted movement inside and around it, but nothing came out to attack him. Danny knew Vlad was taunting him. He wanted Danny to try and storm the tower. The ghost teen pulled out one of his metal crosses and tossed it. It spun in the air and impaled one of the stone pillars in front of the main doors. He turned his bike and drove south. He drove for several miles before stopping again. His whip was starting to glow a soft blue. He walked his bike down a small alley. He came across a black door with a red cross painted on it. There was no knob or lock. He walked up to the door and knocked. He heard nothing except the echo of the knock. He rubbed his chin and snapped his fingers. He pulled the pendent he got from Alucard out of his armor and tapped it against the door. The cross shinned with blue light and the door opened. He stepped into a candle lit hallway. He walked for a minute before coming across a large room. Worn rugs and paintings were the only decorations. As he stepped forward, a woman in a brown robe walked out of a small door, "Welcome my lord!"

"What is this?" Danny looked around, "Who are you?"

The woman bowed. She had brown hair and blue eyes, "This is one of the safe houses our order has hidden through out the city. You may use this to rest and restock."

"What order are you?"

"One from every religion. When Dracula was raised the first time, one person was selected from every religion to serve The Belmont Clan in time of evil. It is the one thing we can all agree to."

Danny smirked, "Cool! So any idea of what is going on?"

"Vlad has done a good job of keeping most of what he is doing secret."

"How close is he to gaining all of Dracula's powers?"

"Close! But the final part will take him a considerable amount of time."

"Why?"

"If he was simply bringing him back, Vlad would have an easier time. But to finish the job, he will need to crack open a portal to hell. And that was hard even for the vampire lord."

"Well we have that going for us." Danny walked over to a large cabinet. He opened it and found a large array of vampire hunting weapons, "Do you have and gems or jewels around?"

"Yes! We use them to buy weapons from some of our more mystic suppliers. Do you need some?"

Danny nodded, "I need information!"

* * *

Danny parked his bike outside of a large building. It had taken him two hours to get from the central district to the eastern one. The roads were deserted, but he had ran into several weak level vampires. Either Vlad could only create weak ones, or he was saving his best stuff for later. The building looked run down, but it was covered in neon lights. He walked up to a large glass door with red lights built into it. Danny pushed open the door and walked into a large room with music blaring. It was a strip joint. Danny shook his head slowly and walked in. The entire room was filled with vampires. They gave him a small glance, but the half naked dancers kept most of their attention. The vampire he had met in the northern area appeared, "Here so soon?"

"I need some information. I heard you sell it." The vampire smiled and led Danny into a small office. The music outside suddenly died off as the door shut. "Sound proof?"

"Can't stand the music out there. But I do love the money. And speaking of."

Danny pulled out a red silk bag and tossed it to the vampire, "I would like a freebie first!" The vampire raised an eyebrow as he looked through the assortment of gems. "Your name!"

He laughed, "Of course! Simon! Like the vampire hunter of old." He nodded, "Nice!" He sat down at a large glass desk, "So what do you need? I'll answer three questions."

"How close is Vlad?"

"He has a little over a week until the final ritual can begin." He counted in his head, "Nine days! Counting tonight. He has to build up enough dark energy to crack the portal open."

"Vlad have much support?"

"Each district has its own overlord. North, south, east, and west. Each with their own army of creatures. Not sure who is who at this time. They wisely use enough agents to keep themselves hidden. But I will keep looking."

"Anyway to sneak into the tower?"

"Need to rescue the damsel in distress."

"How do you know about that?"

"Vlad wants you to know what he is doing. Do yourself a favor and ignore it. It will only get in your way." Simon stood up, "If you need anymore information, you know where to find me."

Danny left the place in disgust and got onto his bike. He started to start it, but stopped, "I can't do this! Not with her in that hell." He looked to the tower in the distance, "How can I simply ignore what is happening to you?"

* * *

Simon watched Danny ride off from the roof of his bar. Death floated behind him, "He can't keep his mind on the task at hand."

The vampire nodded, "No he can't!"

"We must interfere."

"No! If we get too involved, we risk being taken by that upstart." Simon rolled his shoulders, "But if we block her from his mind." He turned to Death, "Can it be done?"

"Yes! But it will be temporary."

"All we needare nine days." He smiled, "Once Vlad is taken out, we will bring back the master."

Death bowed, "I will see to the spell."

* * *

Danny drove at full speed towards the tower. He had to get Sam out of there before doing anything else. As the tower loomed closer, a dark shadow covered his eyes. He went intangible and flew off his bike. He landed on the street as his bike crashed into a parked car. Death was floating in front of him, "What do you want?"

Death gripped his large scythe, "Your humanity is annoying me. I will free you from it." He shot at Danny.

Danny rolled under him and activated his gauntlets, "Get out of my way!" He fired several beams of holy energy.

Death spun his scythe and deflected the shots, "You need more power!" He sliced the air with his weapon and cut open a large tear in the sky. It led into a dark place. A large force of wind pulled Danny off of his feet and into the tear. Death looked around, "He won't expect this." He vanished as Danny appeared on the ground.

"Ouch! Guess I should have taken a few more courses on motorcycle safety." He walked over to his bike and was glad to find it unharmed. He looked at the tower, "Enjoy your rituals. As soon as I take out your forces, I will have the power to end you." He jumped onto his bike and drove away.

Death watched him leave, "With the girl gone from his mind, things will finally go according to plan."

* * *

Danny walked back into the safe house in the Central District. The woman he had met earlier bowed as he entered, "Did you find the information that you needed?"

"Yes! After tonight, Vlad will be ready to finish draining Dracula in eight days."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I need to take out his supporters one by one. When that is done, I can make my attack on the tower." Danny walked to a red curtain and pushed it away. A small bed was sitting in front of him. "I will return to the Northern District tomorrow and begin searching. I've already activated the elemental totem, but I know more is there."

The woman nodded, "I will get you something to eat." She left.

Danny took off his pendent and looked at it, "I have eight days. I better take it slow. Can't afford to slip up now." He got on his knees on the floor and placed the pendent in front of him. He closed his eyes, "May the forces of light guide me through the darkness." The pendent shinned with light. Danny felt a warmth fill him as the light died down. He opened his eyes and they shinned with white light for a second before returning to green. "Something is wrong!" He shook his head, "Probably just the evil energy in the air." He put the pendent back on and readied for bed. He would hunt at sundown.


	5. Day Two

Danny arrived in the Northern District just as the sun started to set. "Now all I have to do is track down who ever is in charge of this area. That should get me more information and cut down on Vlad's forces." He looked around the suburbs, "Granted I have no idea where to look." He drummed his fingers on the gas tank of his bike, "How to find a single ghost in an area filled with evil things? I could just pound my way around, but that could take forever and I only have eight more days." His whip started to glow green. "Ok! You lead the way!" Danny drove into the suburbs. When the sun vanished, creatures of all types started to appear. Danny drove past them as his whip led him to a large house. "The biggest house in town. That should have been obvious." He got off and spotted a trio of corpselike vampires walking towards him. "I don't have time for this." He reached into his bike's saddlebag and pulled out a black metal cross. He set it on the seat and tapped it with his pendent. The bike flashed with white light. Danny smiled and ran to the house. The vampires touched the bike and a bolt of energy blasted them back. "Better than an alarm." The house was two floors high and looked like it a mansion. He started to knock on the large door, but his whip flashed with green light and started to get heavy. "I've got it!" He went intangible and flew through the ground. He landed in a large underground laboratory. Machines of all shape and sizes filled the room. The room was circular in design and a giant bookstand stood at the very center. A book the size of Danny sat on the stand. Its cover was made of iron. As he walked up to the stand, he heard electricity sparking around him. He tried to lift open the book, but the cover weighed a ton. Danny's hands glowed with light and he forced open the cover. "By Doctor Frankenstein. Well that just completes the set up." He heard a laugh from a door on the far side of the room. He flew up to it and phased through it. Technus was standing over a large table. A blanket covered a huge human shaped object.

Technus laughed as he connected wires to the object under the blanket, "This will be my greatest creation ever. I, the master of all technology will soon have the greatest weapon under my control. My revenge against the ghost boy will soon be complete." He floated over to a large metal arch, "As soon as I capture a spirit from The Ghost Zone, my creation shall live." He opened the portal and a small dog jumped out. The ghost sighed, "I need a human ghost." He picked up the dog, "Why can't you understand that?" The dog started to grow and Technus dropped him, "All right! You can stay! Just go and play in the corner." The ghost dog barked and looked over to the invisible Danny.

"Ah oh!" Danny flew through the door as the dog went intangible. The dog jumped through the door and landed in his arms, "What are you doing here?" The dog licked his face. Danny groaned, "I don't have time to play right now." He set the dog down, "You have your chew toy from Axion Labs. What more do you want?" The dog whimpered and laid down on his foot. "Oh for the love of." An idea popped into his head, "All the other vampire hunters had help from animal companions. And Alucard had a group of familiars helping him." He picked the dog up, "You could help me find the ghost vampires I need to find." The dog barked in a happy tone. The chain whip around Danny's arm glowed green and the dog's old Axion collar vanished and a silver chain appeared around his neck. "Then it is official. Now you just need a name." He tapped his foot, "Ace! How is that?" The dog nodded his head and licked him again. "Welcome to the vampire hunting team." He set the dog down, "Let's go take out the crazy doctor." Danny blasted the door down as the dog tripled in size. Both of them ran into the lab, "Hey doctor weird! Seen the sun lately."

Technus smiled, "Ghost child!" He looked at the large ghost dog, "So that is why the mutt kept bothering me."

"I wouldn't call him a mutt." Danny's fist glowed with light, "Get him!" Ace barked and lunged at Technus.

"Pathetic child!" Technus flew low and picked the dog up from the underside. "You cannot fight me with my new vampire strength." He flung the dog into a table. The dog crashed into it and shrank back to his small size. Technus grabbed a black stone from his cape and pointed it at the dog.

"Leave my dog alone!" Danny flew at the ghost. Technus snapped his fingers and a large metal arm shot out of the blanket and smacked him down.

A black beam shot from the gem and hit Ace. The dog whimpered and passed out. "That will keep your growth sprits under control." The object tossed the blanket away and revealed himself as a large creature. Ten feet of fused flesh and metal. "Behold my greatest invention. I finished what Doctor Frankenstein started. With modern technology combined with gothic magic creates the perfect killing machine." Technus floated up to a large chain hanging from the ceiling, "He still needs a soul, but he should be able to kill you easily enough." He pulled the chain and the floor caved in. Danny, Ace, and the creature fell into a large dungeon like room. A purple energy field covered the walls and the hole in the ceiling. Technus waved, "Have fun!" He vanished.

Danny stood up and tapped the field, "Ghost shield!" He looked at the creature as it glared at him with red metal eyes, "And I don't really feel like turning human at this particular moment." The creature roared and filled the air with the odor of death. "Breath mint!" Danny slammed his fists together and fired a large white beam of light. The beam slammed into the jaw of the creature. It stepped back a little and the head tilted. "That didn't work!" The creature raised his right hand. It was manly large blades with skin stretched over them. It spun at the wrist and looked like a drill. The creature thrusted the drill at Danny. Danny flew over it and shot at the creature, "Lets try my fist." His fist burst with white energy and he rammed it into the creature's jaw. Danny fell back and shook his head, "Metal skull!" The creature's other hand grabbed Danny's leg and tossed him against the field. The palm of the left-hand cracked open and a metal rod slid out of it. The creature pointed it at Danny and lightning shot from it. Danny rolled clear and jumped to his feet, "He isn't technically undead, so my holy weapons won't hurt it as much." He glanced at the whip around his arm, "This should do some fair damage. But I better use it last." Danny flew under the creature's legs and pulled out a handful of white marbles. He landed next to the downed Ace, "Rebound Stone Assault!" The marbles shined with light as he tossed them. He crouched down and formed a small energy dome around him and the ghost dog. The stones shot through the air and bounced off the fields. Twenty in all, they continually bounced off the field and crashed into the creature. Alone the stones did very little damage, but with so many and the confined space of the dungeon, Danny hoped they would do something. After a minute, the stones cracked and exploded. The creature had dings all over his metal and flesh body, but was still standing. The metal eyes flashed and red-hot beams fired at Danny. He dropped the dome and carried Ace clear of the blast. The beams followed him and managed to hit him in the back. Danny cried out as he was blasted to the ground. His coat was burnt through. Only his armor saved him. It was burnt, but still usable. He set Ace down and held his right hand out. The chain whip uncoiled from his arm and he clutched the handle. "This is going to hurt me a lot more than you. Really!" The whip flashed with white light as he slammed it into the ground. A white shockwave of energy tore through the ground and exploded underneath the creature. The creature stumbled back, but stayed on his feet. The shockwave had broken up the ground enough the reveal a large sewer tunnel. Danny ignored the pain in his hand and had the whip recoil around his arm. He picked up Ace and jumped into it. The field didn't extend this far underground. "At least it smells better down here." He shot down the tunnel.

* * *

Danny blasted a manhole cover into the air and flew out of the sewer. He was several blocks away from the house, "That was close!" The front of the house collapsed and the creature jumped onto the street. "Great!" The creature spotted him and threw out a lightning bolt. Danny dodged and shot to his bike. He grabbed the handlebars and pulled the bike clear before the creature stepped on it. He put Ace in one of the saddlebags and hid the bike behind a house. He grabbed two small bottles of water from the bike. "If this doesn't work, I will be in a world full of hurt." He flew into the air and shot at the creature. It roared and fired its eyebeams. Danny ducked low and fired a beam of light. It impacted the creature's face. It did little, but it did throw his aim off. He flew past the creature and smashed one of the bottles into its chest. The liquid burst into green fire. The creature roared and stumbled around confused. "So it is ran on evil energy. That is nice." The creature's eye beams and lightning weapons went off destroying buildings left and right. Danny looked around and saw the corpse vampires beginning to gather. "I need to end this!" He looked at the other bottle, "I was warned not to use this." He flew high into the air. He uncoiled his whip and tossed the bottle into the air, "Hydro Storm!" He swung the whip and smashed the bottle. White light flashed through out the sky and blue rain poured from the sky. Danny shot to the ground fast and took cover. The rain was starting to scorch him. The holy water continued to fall from the sky and the corpse vampires almost instantly exploded into dust. The creature roared out in pain as the flesh on its body began to burn. The rain stopped a minute later as Danny flew back into the air. The fire had gone out and the creature's flesh was almost melted away. It roared and ran at him with unnatural speed. Danny still clutched the whip in his hand, "Die!" He swung the whip and it crashed into the side of its head. The exposed metal skull bent and cracked underneath the blow. Without the flesh, the skull was no longer protected by the dark energy fueling it. The creature fell to the ground. Danny landed on him and his whip started to glow green. The chain spun in mid air like a drill. Danny flew into the air and smashed it into the creature's chest. The whip drilled into the metal chest and wrapped around something. Danny pulled it free and the whip dropped a large black orb onto the ground. The creature roared weakly and shutdown. Danny wrapped the whip around his arm and pulled out his wooden stake. He smashed the orb with it. "Damn it all!" He walked to his bike. Ace jumped out of the saddlebag as he walked up, "Hey boy!" The ghost dog barked. Danny picked him up and put him back into the bag. "We rearm and hunt Technus down!" He revved the bike up and took off.

* * *

In a small forest like room. A man in pajamas ran threw a large group of trees. He could hear rustling sounds all around him, but couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. He hadn't a clue where he was. He had gone to sleep and woke up here. It was a large forest like area, but he knew he was in doors. He had run into a painted wall a few minutes back. The rustling sound grew closer. He spotted something in the forest. He started to back away, but suddenly a large pointed stick was slammed into his back and the point shot through his chest. He cried out and slumped to the ground dead. Sam stepped out of the forest. She was dressed fur and was covered in blood. Vlad watched from a hidden camera. He had released the girl naked into forest room. The fur was from previous kills. The demonic parasite in her forced her to eat almost constantly. And thanks to his new powers of hypnotism, she had no choice but to kill and eat. He smiled as she started on the human. "It must be killing you inside, but you can't stop. I will make you do everything you hate, before I have my fun."

"As I rip you apart, the ghost boy will watch." His eyes glowed red as the darker version of his voice spoke. "Only seven more days to go and so much pain to inflict."


	6. Helpful or Hurtful

Danny parked his bike and let Ace jump out of the saddlebag. The small ghost dog sniffed the lawn. Danny waited as the dog tried to find the scent of Technus. He had gone to the safe house a few miles away and restocked his weapons. The guy in charge of The Northern House was Russian and he barley understood a word he said. Danny looked up to the moon, "We have a few more hours until daybreak." He walked over to the dog as it poked around the rubble in front of the house, "Any luck?" The dog shook his head and kept searching. Danny's whip started to glow red. He turned around and spotted several skeletons in armor walking towards them. "Guess the corpse vampires were losing too much." He ran at the group of skeletons. An aura of white energy formed around him and he shot into the group like a bullet. The skeletons he smashed into exploded into dust. Danny ducked several sword swipes and flew into the air. He summoned a sphere of white energy, "I don't have time to play." He tossed the orb and it destroyed the remaining skeletons. "I know he has more troops than this." Danny landed on the ground, "Why is he sending so little after me?" Ace started to bark. "Find something?" The ghost dog nodded and started to run. Danny jumped onto his bike and followed. After several minutes, Ace stopped in front of a sewer cover. Danny got off his bike and set up his bike defense field. He moved the cover and Ace jumped in. Danny dropped into the sewer. It was dark. Danny reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pair of goggles. Instead of glass, they had green gems for lenses. He slipped them on and he saw everything as clear as day. He followed Ace down several tunnels before reaching a large steel door. Ace scratched at the door as Danny approached, "Good work!" Danny took off the goggles, "Stay here!" Ace whimpered. Danny smiled and patted him on the head, "Until we can get you back to normal so you can grow in size, you need to be careful. I'll be fine!" Ace silently nodded and Danny pushed the door open. He stepped into another large dungeon like room. "How many of these things did you guys build?"

"Many!" Technus appeared at the far end of the room, "This is one of my testing areas for my creations." He snapped his fingers and five coffins rose out of the floor. They were made of dark metal and had chain locks on them. "If you thought my last great creation was great, these will blow your mind away." The locks vanished and the coffins exploded. Five large human like creatures stood in the coffins place. Seven feet tall with metal armor fused to their bodies.

"More mindless zombies!" Large swords shot out of their arms and they roared. Danny stood ready, "If this is what it is going to take to take you out?" Danny reached around and pulled a small axe from his back. He held it in front of him, "Axe Crash!" Five axes of white energy floated around him and shot at the creatures. The axes impacted the zombies. They left marks, but did little to them. Danny cursed, "Tough!" He returned the axe to its holster. He flew at the zombies and fired several energy beams. The beams smacked the creatures back. Danny spun in mid air and slammed his feet into one. He bounced off and fell to the ground. "Very tough!" Two of the creatures slammed their swords down. Danny rolled clear. The remaining three charged forward and swung their swords. Danny went transparent to avoid the attacks and flew back until he reached the door he had come in. Danny grabbed the two crosses on his belt and spun them around. "Don't have a choice!" Danny ran at the group of creatures. All five surrounded him and started to close in on him. The crosses glowed blue as Danny continued to spin them. The whip glowed blue as Danny slammed the two crosses together, "Holy Cross!" A large pillar of light surrounded him as two huge metal crosses spun around it. They smashed into the creatures, ripping them apart. After a few seconds, the crosses vanished and the pillar exploded. The creatures were blasted back. Danny dropped to his knee. Smoke was rising from his body as he struggled to catch his breath, "These weapons are going to be the death of me."

Technus clapped his hands as he walked up to Danny, "Very good ghost child. Your mastery of the holy weapons of the Belmont Clan is most impressive. However!" Technus slapped Danny down with the back of his hand, "But those weapons effect you almost as well as they effected my minions." He stepped back and snapped his fingers. A large screen lowered from the ceiling. "I wonder what will kill you first. Me, your weapons, or this?" The screen flickered on, but suddenly shut off. "What? How can I have him suffer if this thing doesn't work?" He pounded his fist on the screen, "I am the master of all things electronic and beeping. You will obey me and show this child the horrors that my master is inflicting." Technus hand started to glow green and he reached for the screen. He suddenly slammed into it so hard that the screen fell on him.

Danny had managed to fire a pair of holy beams into the ghost while his back was turned. Ace came running in and licked his face. Danny smiled and sat down, "That was close." The screen started to shake. Ace jumped forward and started to bark as Technus pushed the screen off him. "Ace! Down!" The dog slowly backed away as Danny pushed himself up, "You're a lot tougher than I remember!"

"Being part vampire has really been a boon." Technus held his hand out and a large blue staff appeared in it. "Feel fortunate that my master wants you alive."

"And you should fell sorry that I'm willing to knock myself out in order to kill you!"

"What?"

Danny's eyes flashed green as the whip around his right arm activated and wrapped around his fist. It erupted with white light and Danny rammed his chained fist into Technus' jaw. The vampire's head snapped back as Danny jumped to his feet. The whip fell from Danny's fist and he swung it. The whip slammed into the ghost's chest and he was blasted across the room. "How is that?"

Technus rolled to his feet. He had managed to hold onto his power staff, "Not bad! But how long will you be able to keep that whip in your grasp?"

"Long enough!" Danny slammed the whip into the ground and a white shockwave shot through the ground.

Technus slammed his staff onto the floor and a purple shield blocked the attack, "All I have to do is wait." He pointed the staff and black energy shot from it. Danny spun the chain in front of him and the energy was deflected. Danny charged at the ghost and swung the whip at him. Technus blocked the strike with his staff and flew past him. Before Danny could react, the ghost blasted him in the side. Technus laughed as Danny pushed himself up, "Is this all ghost child? If I had known you would be this lame, I would have just built a few more minions instead of wasting my time." Technus aimed his staff again, but Ace jumped up and locked his small jaw on the ghost's hand. Technus yelled and dropped his staff, "Get off you mangy mongrel!"

Danny took the opportunity and flung his chain whip at Technus. It wrapped around the ghost effectively tying him up. The ghost teen pulled out a small crystal from his belt and gripped it into his fist. He shot forward and rammed the fist into Technus' jaw, ""Aguena!" Lightning exploded from his fist and blasted Technus back. Ace dropped to the ground as the ghost crashed into the far wall. Before he could recover, Danny crouched down and cross his arms, "Holy Dagger Crash!" Several daggers of light appeared around him and shot at Technus. They impacted the ghost hard and exploded. Danny fell to his knees, "Tired!"

Technus slowly rolled to his feet. The whip fell to the floor, "I grow tired of you. I will now finish this and bring your broken body to my master." Technus yelled out and flew at Danny. Danny reached around and drew to wooden stake from his back. He jumped up and impaled Technus as was about to reach him. "NO!" Technus screamed as he exploded into ash and dust.

"Finally!" Danny fell to the floor and passed out.

* * *

Danny woke up two hours later and sat up, "I need to find a way to use my new weapons without killing myself at the same time." Ace was curled up next to him sleeping. "Good work!" He picked the small dog up and got to his feet. The chain whip glowed and flew into the air. It wrapped around his arm and stopped glowing. Danny sighed and flew out of the dungeon. The sun was just beginning to rise and he could here the creatures of the night rushing to the protective shadows. "Another day down." He walked to his bike and place Ace into the saddlebag. He stretched his arms and legs. He got on his bike and started it up, "I'll hit the Eastern District next."

* * *

Vlad gave Walker a hard stare as the tall ghost walked up to his desk. "Technus failed?" The ghost nodded and Vlad drummed his fingers on his desk. "Do any of you know how hard it was to track down your bodies? Too raise them and turn you all into vampires."

"Why do I waste my time on you?" Walker winced a little as Vlad's darker voice talked to him. Even the ghost warden was disturbed by Vlad's new personality.

"How did Danny take to the images of what was happening to Sam?" Vlad's normal voice had returned.

"The screen broke down. He didn't see a thing."

"Technology failed around Technus?" Vlad rubbed his chin and stood up, "Something more is going on here." He walked over to the large window that over looked his city. They were tinted to keep the sun from harming him. "At this rate the boy will be ready to launch his attack long before I am ready." Walker stepped back as both of Vlad's voices argued to one another. Suddenly, Vlad nodded, "Yes! Of course." He turned to Walker, "Tonight when the ghost boy continues his hunt, I will have a special surprise for him."

* * *

**Author Note:** So how am I doing so far?


	7. Day Three

Danny stopped his bike in the middle of a long street. Nightclubs, bars, and theaters filled this area of the city. The Eastern District was also known as the entertainment section. Ace barked as he looked at all the neon lights. Amazingly, this part of the city was almost deserted. He spotted a few vampires walking from club to club. "This place is either empty or everyone is inside." He looked to the whip on his arm, but it wasn't doing anything. Danny hid his bike in a small alley and started to walk down one of the sidewalks.

Ace followed him sniffing around.

They past several skeletons armed with a verity of weapons, but none of them took notice. Danny stopped and looked around, "Am I not that important?" He scratched his head, "The overlord could be anywhere." He sighed and created an orb of white energy, "Guess I will just have to draw attention to myself." He flung the orb into a glass window and it exploded inside. Several teenage vampires jumped out of the broken window and glared at him. "That is much more like it!" They roared and charged him. Ace jumped onto Danny's shoulder as he flew into the air, "So where is your leader today?" He fired a holy beam that destroyed three of the vampires. "More low levels." He heard a flapping sound and looked up. A giant bat was flying at him. Danny dropped to the ground as it flew over him and landed. Humanoid with giant bat wings on its arms. Its face was shaped like a bat. "I take it your just an oversized guard."

The man bat screeched and flew into the air. The vampires lunged at Danny while his focus was on the giant bat. Ace jumped off of his shoulder and tackled one to the ground. Danny spun around and kicked several to the ground. The man bat swooped down at him and slammed him several feet across the street. Danny rolled to his feet and fired a twin pair of ghost beams. The bat dodged and shot into the air. "Ace! Be careful!" The dog barked as Danny flew after the man bat.

The man bat's fur was dark and Danny had trouble spotting it in the night sky. "So you like to hide." Danny pulled out one of his lightning stones, "Let there be light!" He tossed it into the air and it exploding, illumining the area around him. The bat shrieked as Danny spotted him. He flew at it and grabbed its leg. He spun the bat around and tossed it towards the ground. Before it had a chance to regain its flight, Danny slammed into it and slammed it into the ground. The street cracked under the impact and Danny landed a few feet away. "Any chance you will talk to me?"

The man bat got up and screeched extremely loud. The sound caused all the glass around it to shatter and Danny had to grasp his ears. Danny dropped down and yelled out with his ghostly wail. The green shockwave slammed into the man bat and caused it to fall to the ground. Danny pulled the stake from his belt and flew towards it. He impaled the wooden weapon into its chest and it exploded into ash and dust. Danny looked around, the vampires had vanished, "Back to square one." Ace ran up and Danny patted his head, "Lets keep looking."

* * *

Sam woke up to find herself strapped to a table with metal restraints. Her wrist, legs, and stomach were pinned down with heavy metal. She spotted a pair of red glowing eyes in the darkness around her, "Damn you Vlad! When Danny gets a hold of you." She screamed out as her left wrist restraint suddenly got searing hot. She looked over to see a single finger on it. It belong to an older male teen. He had glowing red eyes and blue hair. "Burn! What are you doing here?"

"I find his abilities make him extremely suited for the task at hand." Vlad laughed from the back ground.

Burn walked over to a small rack and grabbed a metal poker from it. In a flash it was glowing red. Sam gulped as Burn stepped closer, "Wait just a second."

Vlad laughed as the girl's screams went unanswered. He patted a small recording device, "Just the thing to lull me to sleep in the morning."

* * *

Danny stopped walking when he felt a small tug on his leg. Ace was gently pulling on his leg. "What is it?" The dog looked over to a large theater. Danny nodded, "Good work! Wait for me by the bike." The dog nodded and ran off. Danny rolled his shoulders and walked up to the entrance doors. There were no doormen or guards. Danny shrugged and walked in. The lobby was nicely decorated and he could hear some music coming from a large pair of doors. Danny pushed them open and walked into a large theater room. Long rows of chairs all leading to a stage. Danny shook his head. A band was playing on stage with a girl playing with a guitar. "Why am I not surprised?" Danny flew to the stage and landed in front of her, "Should have guessed you would be in charge of this area, Ember."

"The chance to increase my powers ten fold. I couldn't resist!" She stepped back and slung her guitar on her back, "All this power and all I have to do is avoid the sun." She snapped her fingers and a trapdoor opened. A chair rose up with a dark-skinned person sitting in it.

"Tucker!" He was dressed in a black bodysuit and his glasses were missing.

Ember smiled and patted the boy's head, "My first spawn! How do you like him?" Tucker stood up and looked at Danny with glowing eyes. Ember backed away, "Go and play with your old friend!" Ember and her band started to play a rock song as Tucker lunged at Danny.

"Tucker!" Danny jumped back as his friend slammed his fist into the floor where Danny had been standing. His fist smashed into the wooden stage. "That's not good!" Danny's fist glowed white, "Sorry buddy!"

He fired a beam, but Tucker jumped up twenty feet into the air and landed at the back of the theater. He roared and ripped a chair free from the floor. "Can't we talk about this?" Tucker flung the chair at him. Danny phased through the floor to avoid the chair. He flew out of the floor and floated up near the ceiling, "Guess not!" Tucker flexed his fingers as he glared at the flying ghost. Danny checked his belt, "Damn! Never thought I would just try and catch a vampire." Tucker crouched down and jumped at him. Danny tried to move, but Tucker was quick and latched onto his coat. Tucker threw his weight down and smashed Danny into the floor. He was just lucky they had missed the chairs. Danny shoved Tucker off him with his feet and rolled to a standing position.

"Getting tired Dipstick!" Ember played a few more cords and Tucker's eyes began to glow brighter.

Danny nodded, "So that is how your controlling my friend." Danny unwrapped the chain whip from around his arm and flew at Ember. Tucker jumped up to block him. Danny tossed the whip and it took on a life of its own. It wrapped around Tucker and effectively stopped him. Tucker cried out as the whip shocked him, but Danny knew it wouldn't finish him. Danny landed on the stage in front of Ember, "Just you and me now!"

"And you think that improves your odds?" Ember hit a power cord and a large red fist shot from it.

"Don't you have anything new?" Danny ducked it and pulled out his hand axe, "Here is my new trick! Axe Crash!" And axe of white energy shot from the hand axe and slammed into Ember's guitar. The strings on it were cut.

"Cute!" Ember's eyes glowed red and she opened her mouth. A large stream of webbing shot from her mouth. It covered his axe and trapped it to his hand.

"Gross!" Danny tried to let go of the weapon.

Ember crouched down and tripped Danny with her foot. As Danny hit the floor, a door opened and he fell through it. Danny fell several feet and landed on a stone floor. She smiled and waved, "Have fun!" The door closed. Ember walked over to Tucker and grabbed the chain whip around him. She quickly pulled it off him and tossed it across the room. She shook her hand as the burn from the whip healed, "You better do better next time." Tucker nodded and the pair left.

* * *

Danny jumped to his feet and rubbed his head, "Ouch!" He flew up towards the door. He crashed into a purple field of energy. "Another ghost shield." He looked around. He was in a large stone room. Square shaped with no windows or doors. A large wooden coffin was leaning upright against one of the walls. It was red and purple. Danny flew over to it and slowly opened it. He sighed with relief, "Empty!"

"Not for long!" A velvet like female's voice spoke as he was shoved into it and the door shut.

Danny tried to go intangible, but couldn't. "Let me out of here!" A purple gas began to fill the coffin, "Great!" Danny became drowsy, "I'm going to get that singer for this." He passed out.

* * *

Danny yawned and sat up. He was sitting in a large grassy field. The sun was shinning and all he could hear was the sounds of nature. Danny looked at himself, he was in his human form and was dressed in his normal shirt and pants. "Still eighteen." He stood up, "How did I get here? Is this a dream?" He started walking and came to a street with a large billboard next to it. "Amity Park! I'm home!" He looked around and made sure no one was around, "Going Ghost!" He transformed into Danny Phantom. He flew into the sky and towards the city, "I need answers." 


	8. Home

Danny flew around the city finding it more or less they way he remembered it. "Well if this is an illusion. It is a well-put together one." Danny spotted his house and flew to it. He ducked behind an alley and turned back to his human form. "No need to give dad a reason to shoot me." He walked up to the house. A large house with an even larger ops center on top of it. "So far so good." He pinched himself, "Well that hurt. If they did bring me back home, what would be the point?" Danny walked up to the door and rang the bell. He tried to imagine what his parents would say to him after being gone for two years.

A large man in an orange jumpsuit opened the door. "Danny!" He proceeded to crush him with a very large bear hug. "Where have you been? We have been so worried. Hey Maddie, our son is home."

"Danny?" A red haired woman in a blue jumpsuit ran to the front door. "Danny!" She kissed him half a dozen times.

"Can I breathe please?"

Jack dropped his son, "Sorry!"

"Please come in!" Maddie pulled her son inside and sat him down on the couch, "So where have you been? Why did you leave?"

Danny held his hands up, "It is a very long and complicated story." He stood up, "Can I rest for a few?"

"Sure! We left your room just like you left it." Danny's parents watched their son walk upstairs to his room.

* * *

It was just as he remembered it, except clean. Danny sighed and sat down at his desk, "Can't believe it has been so long." He picked up a picture of him, Sam, and Tucker. It was taken when they were just fifteen. "So long ago!" The image of Sam started to melt away. He shook his head and the image returned to normal. "Need to sleep more!" He looked at his watch, "Five more days. Vlad thinks sending me home will distract me." He smiled, "This just sets me back a day." He quickly wrote a note to his parents telling them that he had to go and help a friend and he would be back in a few more days. He had to find a way to break the hold Ember had on Tucker. "Going Ghost!" He transformed and flew out of the house. "I bet Sam would know a thing or two about vampires." He flew over to her house and phased through her window. The room was empty.

"You!" A woman in a pink dress walked into the room.

"Miss Manson! How have you been doing?"

She pulled a small locket from her dress. "You harm my daughter and dare to return here." She opened the locket and pressed a small button. Danny heard a large alarm filled the house.

"What happen to Sam?"

"Like you don't know!" The woman ran out of the room.

Before Danny could pursue, a large section of the wall exploded and a girl in armor floated in on a hover board. She held a large rifle in her hands, "I've been waiting for your return." She aimed and fired a large red blast from her rifle.

"Crud!" Danny phased through the floor and out of the house. "What happened while I was away?" He flew across town invisible and hid in one the warehouses by the docks. He sat down behind a stack of boxes. "Vlad must have done something and blamed it on me. As soon as I get back to Master City, I'm going to rip him apart."

"Danny!" It was a girl's voice coming from the far side of the warehouse.

"Sam?" Danny flew up and spotted Sam. He clothes were disheveled and her hair was a mess. Danny landed in front of her and turned back to his human form. "What happened to you?"

"You!"

Danny gulped, "Me?"

"It is because of your powers that I was targeted like this." Sam's voice had grown to a yell. "Because you were too stupid to realized that I loved you. I was captured, beaten, and treated like trash." She started to walk towards him as he stepped back. "It is your fault this has happened to me. It is your fault that Tucker is dead. And it is your fault that Vlad is using me as his personal toy!"

"Shut up!" Danny turned into his ghost form. "Stop!" Danny flew out of the warehouse. "What is going on?" He didn't have to wait for an answer. Valerie flew up and slammed her board into him. Danny fell to the ground and crashed onto it.

"Time is up!" Valerie fired her rifle at him.

Danny rolled clear and fired a ghost beam at her, "I can't believe I had a crush on you." The beam knocked Valerie off her board and she landed on the roof of the warehouse. "I need to find some real answers." He took off before Valerie could find him.

* * *

Danny landed on the outskirts of town. "Something is definitely wrong here. What was up with Sam?" Danny tapped his foot, "This doesn't seem like home."

"Danny!" Sam appeared several feet away. She looked worst than she did in the warehouse. She was wrapped in a black shroud and her eyes were blackened. "Why did you leave me with that monster?"

"What monster? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"How could you forget me?" Sam's face turned angry, "Its because you like Valerie. Or is it Paullina?"

"No I swear. I didn't forget you. But I had no idea that any of this was happening to you."

"Liar! You are just using this as a reason to leave me. You wanted this to happen to me."

"You're my best friend! I would never wish this to happen to you. Vlad maybe, but not you."

"It is too late Danny. Much too late." She started to fade.

"Sam!" Danny started to run to her, but something appeared on the ground in front of him. A large whip made of white chains. "My whip!" Danny reached out and it wrapped around his arm. It exploded with white light and Danny saw Sam's shadow. It wasn't of a girl. Danny finally understood, "You're not Sam!" He swung the whip at her and slammed her down. Danny's clothes vanished and he was back in his vampire hunting gear. "This is all a dream."

"Very good!" Sam turned into a woman with blood red hair. She was wearing a leather body suit and large bat like wings were connected to her back. "You managed to pierce my illusion."

"A succubus! I've should have know. You were trying to use my friend to weaken my resolve."

The demon bowed, "Not bad for someone so young. Belmonts twice your age took much longer just figure out this was a dream." She licked her lips, "You look tasty! Mind if I have a taste?"

"Sorry! But only one girl gets a shot at this dinner plate." Danny slammed the whip into the ground. A large force of light exploded under the demon.

"You play rough." The succubus flew into the air, "I like that!"

"And my whip doesn't hurt me here." Danny grabbed his stake from his back holster, "Not get down here." He lashed out with his whip and it wrapped around her leg. Danny pulled the demon to the ground. He jumped up and landed on top of her.

"Play nice!"

Danny frowned, "Your pathetic when your plot is discovered." He slammed the wooden weapon into the succubus's heart. She exploded into dust. Danny looked around as the world around him started to fade, "NOW WAKE UP!"

* * *

The door to the coffin burst open and Danny stepped out. He took in several breaths of clean air. "That was not fun!" Ace was sleeping next to the wooden box he had been trapped in. There was several claw marks on the side of the coffin. Danny smiled and looked at his watch. "Oh no! I was in there for two days. I need to hurry before Vlad gains more power." He picked up Ace and flew out of the hole.

* * *

Vlad cursed as he threw on his robe and walked out of his bedroom. Walker was standing in his office. "You better have a very good reason to disturb me."

"The succubus failed. He escaped!"

Vlad nodded, "No matter! He was occupied for two days and I am that much closer to my goal. Change nothing!"

"Sir!" The tall ghost glanced behind Vlad and spotted a form on his bed, "Don't you need her pure."

Vlad smiled and his dark voice sounded out, "Only were her chastity is ofconcern. Anything else is open game." He turned around and went back into his bedroom.


	9. Burning Light

Danny drove through Eastern District at full speed. He had a lot of anger to release and he knew just the ghost to help him. Danny parked his bike in front of the largest theater in town. He could already hear Ember's music coming from it. "Sadly predictable. Stay with the bike!" The ghost dog barked as Danny walked in. He walked into a huge lobby. Large stone pillars held up a tall ceiling and it was decorated with fancy furniture. Tucker stood in front of a pair of red doors. "Get out of the way Tucker!"

"No!" His eyes glowed, "You will not harm Ember!"

"This sounds familiar." Danny thought about using his whip to tangle up Tucker like last time, but that would also rob him of using it against Ember. No doubt what the singer wanted. Danny unclipped his two metal crosses from his belt. "Move or be moved!"

Tucker roared and charged at him. "Be moved!"

"Sorry!" Danny tossed both crosses at Tucker. He ducked the attacks and lashed out with a spin kick. Danny blocked and grabbed Tucker's leg. He spun him around and flung him across the room. "I don't want to hurt you."

"But I want to hurt you!" Tucker grabbed a large metal bench and flung it at Danny.

Danny went transparent as the desk flew at him. It went through him and crashed into the tile floor. "Is that the best you can do?" Danny gulped as Tucker tackled into him. He slammed Danny into one of the pillars and it cracked under the impact.

"I'll make it quick!" Tucker grabbed Danny's jacket and spun him around. He slammed Danny into the pillar again and small chunks of stone chipped off. Danny fell to the floor and grabbed one of the stones. As Tucker reached down for him, Danny smashed the stone across his face. As he fell back, Danny blasted him back with a holy beam.

"Damn! Can't fight at full."

Tucker stood up, "Something wrong?" He leapt up high and latched onto the ceiling. "Can't go all out?" Tucker climbed to the large crystal chandelier and snapped its large support chain. Danny jumped clear as it crashed into the floor. Tucker jumped off the ceiling and fell on top of Danny. He pinned Danny down by pressing his foot into the vampire hunter's throat. "I'm going to miss you!"

With tears in his eyes, "Same here!" Danny's hands glowed with white light and he blasted Tucker into the air. He fired his beams and they smashed Tucker into the ceiling. As the vampire fell, Danny brought his fists together and smashed them into the back of his head. Tucker bounced off the floor and finally landed on his back. Danny gripped the wooden stake in his hand. "I can't do this!" He dropped the weapon. He fell back and sat against one of the pillars. "If this keeps up, how can I stop Vlad?"

"Danny!" Tucker's voice was low and weak. The ghost teen slowly stood up and walked over to the fallen vampire. Tucker's eyes had returned to normal. "You need to do what is necessary."

"I can't kill you!"

"I am already dead. There is nothing more you can do for me. Finish it and let me rest."

Danny reluctantly picked up the stake he had dropped. "I'm sorry! It is my fault this happened to you."

"Hey!" Tucker smiled, "I had fun!" His eyes began to turn red, "Go and take Vlad out! Make him pay for what he has done."

"I will!" Danny impaled the stake into Tucker's chest.

"Thank you!" Tucker exploded into ash and dust.

Danny's eyes shined with green light, "EMBER!" He blasted the red doors down and stepped into the large performance area.

Ember was standing on the large stage, alone. "Have fun?"

"I am going to drag you out into the street and watch you burn in the sunlight."

"Vicious! So unlike you." Ember smiled, "I'm sorry if using your friend angered you. But he did set up a real killer light show." The lights around the room clicked on. They streamed out tight blue beams of light. They formed a cage around Ember. "What is this?" She reached out with her finger. The light burned it. "UV lights!"

"Looks like Tucker wasn't completely in your control." A guitar started to play from the sound system. "What is that?"

A male's voice sound through out the sound system.

"_A nebula rising above"  
"From the black of deceiving lies"  
"A new star is born now he brings you to light with his hands untied "_

A shadow of a person appeared at the back of the stage.

"_They tried so hard to follow, but no-one cared "  
"Inside you're all so hollow, you understand "_

The stage erupted in fire and Burn jumped into view.

"_Hey, nothing you can say, nothing gonna change what you've done to me"  
"Now it's time to shine, I'm gonna take what's mine"  
"While you're burning inside my light"_

Burn pulled off his sunglasses and walked up to Ember.

"_I gave and you take"  
"And I waited for you, but I made a mistake"  
"It's clear that you're fearing so near me"  
'"Cause I see the look on you're face"_

Danny started for the stage but Burn held his hand up.

"_You tried to hold me under, I held my breath"  
"Alone and now you wonder, what I possess"_

Burn produced a wooden stake and slammed it into Ember's chest. She exploded into dust and ash.

"_Hey, nothing you can say, nothing's gonna change what you've done to me"  
"Now it's time to shine, you're gonna burn in my light"  
"Hey, nothing you can say, nothing's gonna change what you've done to me"  
"Now it's time to shine, I'm gonna take what's mine"  
"While you're burning inside my light"_

Danny jumped onto the stage and walked over to Burn. The ghost slipped on his sunglasses and pulled a second mic from his belt. He tossed it to Danny and pointed to a small camera pointed at the stage. Danny nodded and joined him.

"_Hey, nothing you can say, nothing's gonna change what you've done to me"  
"Now it's time to shine, I'm gonna take what's mine" _

"Hey, nothing you can say, nothing's gonna change what you've done to me"  
"Now it's time to shine, I'm gonna take what's mine"

"You're gonna burn in my light"

"Burn in my light"

When the song ended, Danny destroyed the camera with a ghost beam. Danny took a few breaths, "No choice?"

Burn shook his head, "Crossed the line." He dropped his mic, "So what are you doing here?"

"Stopping Vlad! Why?"

"I thought you would be storming his tower by now. With what he is doing to Sam in all." Danny gave Burn a puzzled look. The ghost shook his head, "You don't remember! He is putting her through hell."

The whip on Danny's arm started to glow and he grabbed his head. "What the hell? How could I forget that? What has he done to her?"

Burn sighed, "He is putting her through the nine layers of hell. Each thing worst than the other." Burn turned and snapped his fingers. A large curtain at the back of the stage rose up and a statue of a phoenix stood at the back.

"What exactly did he do to her?" Danny pulled out a red orb from his belt.

"Made her eat meat. Then made her kill animals and people to eat."

Danny stopped, "Your kidding!"

"Saw it myself! Then he had me burn her with hot pokers and the like. Joked about how my powers made me perfect for the job." Danny's fist rammed into Burn's face. The ghost fell off the stage and landed on the ground.

"You what?" Danny readied his whip.

"I had no choice! He has Freakshow working for him now. He is waiting for you." Danny looked to the ground trying to collect his thoughts. Burn slowly stood up, "I have a way for you to go without worry." Burn reached into his jacket and tossed Danny a pair of mirrored goggles. "Those will block the rays from the ghost staff. Vlad had them made for him, but the jeweler was nice enough to hand them over. After I burned his store down."

"How did you break free?"

"Her screams! I may be a ghost, but I am no monster."

Danny nodded and ran past Burn. "Thanks!" He left.

Burn picked up the red orb Danny dropped and took his sunglasses off. "Like a moth to a flame."

**

* * *

Song: "_Burn in my Light!"_ By Mercy Drive** " By Mercy Drive 


	10. To Hell

Danny shot towards Master Tower at full throttle. He glanced up at the goggles he had been given. He had his doubts, but it wasn't like he had a better plan. He had left Ace back at one of the safe houses. No need to risk him as well. As he reached the large glass doors that made up the entrance to the tower, he jumped off his bike and it crashed through the doors. He put the goggles on and flew into the main lobby. The bike had smashed into the reception desk, but other wise the room was unharmed. "Now to find the elevator."

"Let me help!" The room filled with a strange red glow. A pale man in a black suit walked up. He clutched a red staff with a red crystal on top of it. The crystal was the source of the light.

"Freakshow! Why am I not surprised?"

"If you knew I would be here. Then you should have been more careful. Now fall under my power." Danny crossed his arms and waited for Freakshow to finish. "What? My staff isn't controlling you."

Danny sighed and drew his wooden stake. "You are the worst enemy I have ever faced. Why do you keep coming back?" He rammed the stake into his chest and Freakshow exploded. "That was pathetic!" He took the goggles off, "At least these worked." He walked out of the tower and looked towards the top. "Better take the outside route." He started to fly up. As Danny reached the top, he started to feel weird energy around him. He reached a large balcony and landed on it. It was still several hundred feet to the top. "No traps or guards. This can't be right!" A large purple curtain was flowing in the wind in front of him. He reach for it, but it pulled away on its own.

"Danny!" Vlad Plasmius stepped onto the balcony. He was dressed in his regular white suit and cape. "It has been so long! You have grown into a strong young man."

"Save it! I want Sam now!"

"So forceful!" Vlad stepped to the side, "Be my guest!" Danny unwrapped his whip and held it ready. Vlad bowed, "I promise not to attack you from behind."

Danny walked past him and into the large room. Painted with purple paint and with fancy furniture all over the room. A large bed with purple bedding sat at the far edge of the room. A woman was laying under the covers. Danny rushed over. It was Sam. The girl looked half dead and was dress in a black nightgown. "Sam!" He grabbed her shoulders gently.

The girl blinked a few times, trying to focus. "It can't be you. This is another trick!"

"Its me!" Danny hugged her tightly, "I'm so sorry!"

"Danny!" Sam realized he was real and returned the hug. "I tried to fight him."

"I'm here now!" He heard Vlad laughing from the balcony. Danny's eyes glowed with green light. "I will rip you apart for what you have done." He let go of Sam and swung his whip at Vlad.

"Anger!" Vlad shifted to the side. "Anguish!" He dodged another attack. "I love this side of you."

"You will learn to hate it!" Danny charged at Vlad and attacked with a whirlwind of whip strikes.

"Fool!" Vlad phased through the floor and shot up behind Danny. "Your anger is no where near the level needed to kill me!" He blasted Danny in the back with a dark purple bolt. Danny crashed into the balcony railing outside. "You haven't the power to defeat me yet. I figured some how you had managed to block out the knowledge of what I was doing to Sam. It made sense since every time I tried to push that button, something prevented me from doing so." As Danny started to stand, Vlad blasted him back down.

"So you sent Burn to bait me!"

"Exactly! If you had gone after the elemental sites before attacking me, you might of had a chance to defeat me." He teleported forward and stood right in front of Danny. "But you have no chance now!" He grabbed Danny's neck and held him up. "Even that whip can't harm me in its current state." A large scythe blade slammed into Vlad's back. The vampire ghost dropped Danny and spun around. "Death!"

The large skeleton in the black robe was floating a few feet away. "You will not drain my master's powers." Death held his skeleton hand out and his scythe flew into his hand.

"And you plan to do what? I am already dead!"

Death turned into black mist and flew past Vlad. He turned back to his normal form. He tossed his scythe into the air and it cut a hole into the air. "You will learn how to ignore your feelings." He tossed Danny into the hole. Death vanished as the hole did.

Vlad sighed, "I guess I can wait!"

* * *

Danny crashed into a rocky landscape. As he hit, black ash was kicked up into the air. Danny stood up and brushed the ash off of him. "Lets see! Hot, humid, and lots of black ash. Great! I am in Hell!" He flew into the air. He was on a large island surrounded by lava. "And how is this going to help me?"

"You must learn to fight with your brain!" Death appeared above him.

Danny griped his whip, "Let me out of here!"

"I can't! The only way out is past the guard at the far edge of this island." He floated over the lava. "Be careful! This is just the first layer of Hell. Fall and you can see how bad the other eight are." He vanished.

"At least I have my equipment!" He looked around and spotted a large mountain at the far edge of the island. A glowing red face was etched into the side of it. "Its a start!" He flew towards it and stopped. A thirty foot dog with three heads was sleeping in front of a large cave. "Cerberus! The Gatekeeper of the Underworld!" He floated down and landed in front of the large demon. Two of the heads were asleep. But the third looked right at him. "Oops!"

"Another mortal has fallen into my lair! And the name of this one would be?"

"Danny Phantom!"

"I see! So I suppose you wish to return to the mortal world." Danny slowly nodded. The dog head laughed with a deep echo. "So you wish to fight me?" He eyed the whip, "I see! So The Belmonts are still around!" The other two dog heads woke up and all three glared at Danny. "Run now and I won't use you to clean my teeth."

Danny sighed and readied his whip. "I don't have a choice."

"I guess not!"

* * *

"Are you sure this won't kill him?" Simon sat at his desk as Death floated in front of him.

"If he survives, he will be that much closer to defeating that upstart."

"And if he dies!"

Death was silent for a moment, "Even a demon can hope."

"I guess I better prepare for his return! Or his funeral."

* * *

Cerberus didn't move as Danny tried to attack. His three heads snapped at him with speed and ferocity. Danny flew back out of his range. "Are you even trying?"

The three dog heads laughed in unison, "I like to play with my food!" One of the heads exhaled a large cloud of green gas. Danny spun his whip around and it blew the cloud away like a fan. "Very good!" The second head spat out a large stream of blue steam. It froze whatever it touched. Danny shot into the air, but the steam followed him and managed to hit his leg. Danny dropped to the ground. His left leg was frozen solid. He went intangible and pulled his leg free.

"Your enjoying this?"

"Much! I rarely have such entertaining pray!" The last head breathed out fire. Danny held out his left hand and a white shield of energy formed around him. The fire smacked into the shield and dissipated.

Danny dropped the shield and flew at the center head. "I don't have time to play." He swung the whip. The left head caught it in its mouth. "Crud!" The left head jerked the chain and Danny was slammed into the nose of the center head. Danny managed to pull himself onto the head's nose before it could chop his legs off. "I have more than that whip!" He fired a pair of ghost beams into the dog's eyes. The center head howled in pain and flipped Danny off. The other two heads rose up to snap at him. Danny shot towards the ground to avoid the attack. He flew around and stopped several feet away. Cerberus didn't pursue. "I thought you wanted to play?"

One of the heads looked at the cave entrance. "I don't need to waste energy chasing you. What you want is right behind me." The left head spat the whip onto the ground under Danny. "Feel free to take a break. This is proving to be more fun than I expected."

Danny flew down and used his ghost beam to clean the whip. He picked it up and test swung hit. "You are going to learn to heel!"


	11. And Back

**Author Note:** Thanks for the reviews Optimistic girl91.

* * *

All three of Cerberus's heads were licking their chops as Danny floated just outside of their bite range. "How to attack a three headed dog and survive?"

"_Multi headed creatures can only be killed by destroying one head at a time."_ The lessons he was taught by The Belmonts of the past came to his mind.

"Glad I paid attention." He flew up. "The left head breathes poison, the right ice, and the center fire. Better go after the left one first." He grabbed the small axe on his back with his free hand. He flung the axe at the demon. The axe glowed and several energy axes appeared and flew at the demon.

"Is this the best you can do?" Cerberus's center head let out a huge burst of flame that engulfed the axes. Danny flew around in a wide arch. The fire blocked the right head's view. The left head followed and spat out a cloud of poison gas. Danny grabbed one of his metal crosses and flung it at the cloud. The cross shined with blue energy and the poison dissipated. Danny landed on top of the dog head and tossed his whip. It wrapped around the neck and Danny grabbed the end of the weapon. "Get off!"

"Down boy!" White energy charged from Danny and into the whip. The left head roared as the whip dug in and a loud snap filled the area. It limped downward.

"You insolent whelp!" The dog rolled onto his back.

Danny flew clear and landed several feet away. The whip was laying on the ground under the demon. "That took a lot of energy."

"This game is over!" The right head spat out a stream of blue steam at the downed Danny. Danny flew into the air just as the ground was frozen over. The center head breathed out fire that managed to hit him. Danny fell onto the frozen ground. His coat and armor were smoking. "I was just going to toy with you. But now I will bite each of your limbs off, one by one." The demon charged forward and his center head picked Danny up in his jaw. Cerberus's teeth were clamped around his chest. Just short of snapping him in half. "Any last words?" The right head slowly clapped around his legs.

"Holy Cross!" Danny was gripping his last cross tightly inside the demon's mouth. He exploded with white light. The center head was obliterated. The right head released Danny in time and the half ghost fell to the ground. His coat and armor were gone and he had burns all around his body.

"Your attacks are harmful to you." The demon laid down. The last head was panting. "I have never met a warrior who did more harm to himself that he did to his enemies."

"I guess I am one of a kind!" Danny managed to roll onto his back. "Just finish me! I can't save Sam like this."

"Your woman!" Cerberus chuckled, "I should have guessed!" The demon pushed himself up. "You may pass!" He moved to the side and fell back down.

"Thanks! But I can't really move right now." Danny lifted his head. "How about you go and save the day? I'll stay and watch the cave."

"You are an amusing mortal." The demon started to vanish. "I will soon regenerate. But I will give you three gifts. One for each head you managed to defeat." He disappeared. Danny suddenly glowed green and he jumped to his feet. His ruined clothes reappeared on him completely repaired. "I will restore your energy and your clothes. And lastly." A small collar with spikes on it appeared in Danny's hand. "For your familiar!"

Danny looked around and clipped the collar on his belt. "Thanks!"

"Now leave before I come back!" The voice came from three sources.

"I'm going!" Danny shot into the cave.

* * *

Danny walked through the cave and reappeared in Master City. He was about two miles away from Master Tower. "Sam!" He started to fly, but Simon walked out of a shadow. 

"Don't you learn?"

"I can't leave her with that monster."

"Sure you can!" Simon walked over to him. "You have almost wasted six of the nine days. In three days, he will gain all of Lord Dracula's power. And Sam will die!" Simon looked him in the eye. "But she will live for those three days."

Danny reluctantly nodded, "So I should focus on gaining the power I need before the last day."

Simon smiled, "You can't take back what she has and will go through. But if you do things right, she will live through it." He stepped back and waved his hand toward a large shadow. It vanished and a large motorcycle was revealed. A heavily modified Harley. It sported black armor and plenty of places for holy weapons. "I thought you would like to add the final touches."

Danny slowly walked over to the bike. "Why?"

"I told you! My master deserves to rest in peace. Stop Vlad!" He disappeared into the shadows.

Danny looked to the tower. "Three days!"

* * *

Ace barked happily as Danny pushed his new bike into the small garage. He had gone to the safe house in the western district. The elemental site of earth was hidden somewhere in the area. "Miss me boy!" The ghost dog jumped into his arms and licked his face. Danny set him down and put the collar he had gotten from Cerberus. "I'm not sure why he wanted you to have it. But it does pull your look together." 

A man in a brown robe walked in. "Welcome back my lord! Is their anything that you require?"

"I need weapons for this bike."

The man bowed, "I will obtain what you need from the armory!" He walked out.

Danny sighed and sat down on the floor. "Sadly enough I don't have the energy to go out tonight." He leaned against the wall. Ace curled up next to him. "Stay strong, Sam! I'll come for you as soon as I can."

* * *

Vlad looked out his window as the sun began to rise. "Three days remain until I achieve my ultimate victory." 

"The ghost boy must be dealt with!" His darker voice echoed in around the room.

"Why should I bother? What can he do in only three days?"

"It took only one night for The Belmonts to stop Dracula."

Vlad nodded as he agreed with his dark voice. "What to do? Even throwing his best friend at him only sharpened his resolve." He closed the shutters as the sun light started to reach out to him. "I must have a weapon that will stop him."

"The girl!"

Vlad shook his head. "Tried and failed! It is tearing him up inside, but it hasn't stopped him fully."

The dark voice grew louder. "You have only been using the thoughts and ideas of her pain. You need to make him see it in person. You use her as a shield. But you must use her as a sword."

Vlad smiled, "Yes! Instead of a side track!" He jumped to his feet. "I will put her right in front of him. Where he will have no choice but to go through her to stop me."

The dark voice laughed. "Yes! Either way, you win."

"I win!"


	12. Day Seven

The next night, Danny made his way to The Western District. His new bike now sported holy crosses and other weaponry. He stopped before entering the district. A large coliseum stood at the center of the area with a large mall nearby. "Either big building A or big building B." Counting tonight, he had three days to knock out the remaining two sites. "If I can manage to knock out each site in one night. I will have one full night to save Sam." He checked his chain whip wrapped around his right arm. "No reaction yet." He sighed and reached into his pocket. He flipped it and caught it. "The coliseum it is!" He patted Ace as the ghost dog stuck his head out of one of the saddlebags. "Let's make this one quick."

* * *

Danny stopped his bike several blocks from the coliseum. A large body of creatures was standing in line in front of the entrance. They were actually buying tickets. "This would be funny if those things weren't vampires." Ace jumped onto his shoulder as Danny slowly made his way to the line. No one gave him much notice as he approached the ticket booth. A small demon with large fangs was handing out tickets.

"Here for the show?" The demon's voice was high pitched.

"Yeah! How much?"

"Free as long as you agree to jump in when called." Danny nodded and accepted the ticket. "Enjoy!"

Danny walked through a large corridor and into the seating area. It was a large football stadium that had been modified into a gladiator arena. Blood stained the walls of the arena and two large creatures were fighting each other. Vampires and other assorted things were sitting in the stands, cheering. "So this is what they do on their down time." Ace whipped slightly as Danny sat down next to a fat creature with horns. It looked at him, but turned back to the fight. "Either they don't know me, or they don't care at the moment."

A large ghost in black and green armor walked into the center of the arena. The two creatures that were fighting were dragged out. "Welcome to Demise Coliseum!"

"Fright Knight!"

"Tonight's main event will be the traitor Wulf against me." A large ghost werewolf was dragged in. He was bounded by chains and carried by two large vampires. They tossed him down and removed the chains. Fright Knight grabbed his sword from his waist. "Grab whatever weapon you like." He pointed his sword to the far side of the arena. A small assortment of weapons hung on small hooks.

Danny watched as Wulf ran and grabbed a large spear. "I better help him. I doubt this fight will be fair." Danny went intangible and he and Ace made their way to the arena.

Wulf lunged with the spear. Fright Knight blocked with his sword. Wulf swung the weapon and the knight sliced the spear in half. "Pathetic creature!" He slammed his fist into the ghost's face. "Now to finish you!"

"Hey!" Danny flew out of the ground. "You call beating up a half-exhausted ghost a fair fight. How about you take me on?"

Fright Knight spun around. "My master desires your head. And so do I!" He charged forward swing his sword.

Ace jumped clear as Danny's whip started to glow. He blocked the sword attack with his right arm. The whip absorbed the blow. He jumped back and threw out a holy beam with his left hand. Fright Knight deflected the blow with his sword and fired a green beam from it. Danny flew into the air and landed several feet behind the knight. "So your a vampire as well?"

"The master spent a great deal of time finding my body." His eyes glowed red from under his helmet. He held out his left hand. "Now die!" A black orb of energy formed in his hand. Several lightning bolts of dark energy shot from the orb. Danny called up a white shield to block the attacks. The bolts tore through it and blasted him back. I will bring your broken body to my master so he can rip your head off himself."

"What a lovely image!" Danny grabbed a cross from his belt. He flung the cross at the knight.

"You think a piece of metal will hurt me." He cleaved the cross in two with one swing. As the two pieces fell to the ground, they exploded, releasing two spheres of white light. The sphere slammed into Fright Knight and sent him flying. He spun in the air and landed on his feet.

"Maybe not that one." Danny readied his whip and swung it. "How about this piece?" The glowed with white light as it lashed out. Fright Knight blocked with his sword. Danny ignored the pain in his right hand and continued the attack.

Fright Knight floated clear of the range of the whip. "Your skill level has grown much over the years." His sword glowed with red light. "But will it be enough?" He swung his sword and a red blade of energy formed. The blade flew at Danny.

Danny jumped over it. "That was sad!" Fright Knight held out his left hand and dozens of spears and swords floated around him. "That isn't!" The vampire clenched his fist and the weapons flew at Danny. He went transparent and the weapons flew through him. Danny swung his whip, but a large shield flew up and blocked the attack.

"Fool! I have implanted a small portion of my soul into every weapon in this arena." He floated up and hundreds of weapons and shields in a verity of sizes flew around him. "Now I have to decide if I want to dice you or mince you."

"Do I get a say?"

"No!" Several swords shot at him.

Danny dodged the sword attacks and fired a holy beam. A shield blocked the attack. He was quickly surrounded by spears and pikes. "Let's see! He has fifty shields protecting him. About a hundred spears and swords ready to run me through. And I have lost feeling in my right hand. This might take a while."

* * *

Vlad rubbed his chin as he looked over his newest weapon. "Are you this is going to work?"

"Of course!" A man in a black robe nodded. Sam was lying on a table. She had been put into red chest armor with black skirt armor. "This armor is vampire armor. The armor has rerouted her blood through itself."

"So the armor is apart of her now. How about her mind?"

The man held up a small black headband with a red gem in the center. "This will allow you to manipulate her emotions. You can actually make her hate the kid with all of her heart."

"I love it!" Vlad nodded his head, "If Fright Knight fails. Send her!"

"Yes my lord!"


	13. Discovery

Danny backed away from the floating knight. The shields floating around him parted enough for him to see the vampire hunter. "It has been an amusing fight, but I am afraid I must end this." The shields cocooned Fright Knight again as the spears and swords began to spin around him at high speeds.

The ghost teen ducked several swords and shot into the air. "Need more power!" He swung his whip. Three spears shot up and tangled up the weapon. They ripped the weapon free of his grasp. "That can't be good." He tried going in tangible, but the weapons changed as he changed. "Now that isn't fair!" He flew around the arena as the weapons flew at him. Ace tried to lunge at the knight, but a small shield smacked him away.

"Getting tired yet whelp?" The Fright Knight laughed as Danny swooped down and picked up his dog before a spear impaled him.

"Why don't you try fighting me one on one?"

Fright Knight sighed, "My master would prefer if I just get the job done. So I'm afraid you will never get a fair fight." Several metal shields flew around him. He was trapped with only a small hole out. Danny tried to use his ghost beams to blast free, but the shields held fast. Fright Knight held his hand up and dozens of spears flew around him. "You'll live through this. You'll be paralyzed, but breathing."

"Gee thanks!" The spears shot at him. Danny closed his eyes and awaited the impact. He heard a loud howl and opened his eyes. Wulf had jumped in front of the spears. "Wulf!" The werewolf ghost smiled and dropped to the ground. His body exploded in white light and a statue of tiger appeared.

"What is that?" Danny grabbed a green gem from his pocket and bashed his way to it. He placed the gem into the tiger's mouth and the statue vanished. Both Fright Knight and Danny looked around for a minute. "Well that was point less!" Fright Knight summoned his weapons. "Now to end this!" The weapons started to fly, but Danny's whip suddenly exploded with white light. It shot ahead of the weapons and Danny caught it.

He set Ace down. "Guess it is worth another try!" As he swung the whip. The whip smashed several of the weapons in half. "So the earth statue gives my whip a power up. Nice!"

Fright Knight shook his head. "Your new weapon will not stop mine." His shields formed a large wall and floated over Danny. "Prepare to be crushed." The wall shot downward. The whip wrapped around Danny's fist and he slammed it into the wall as it hit. The shields at the center of the wall exploded into shrapnel. Danny flew into the air with Ace on his back.

"Round two!" Danny left had erupted with white light and threw a white holy beam. Several shields rose up to block the attack. The beam ripped into the metal shields and blasted Fright Knight across the arena. "Guess my whip wasn't the only thing to get boosted."

Fright Knight landed on the ground. All of his shields were gone and he only had a dozen or so spears left. "I will not lose with out a fight." His remaining weapons surrounded him.

Danny tightened his fist as his whip continued to burn his hand. "Need to end this now!" Danny landed several feet away. "Bring it on!" He grabbed his holy book and held it up.

"I know longer care. DIE!" The spears shot at Danny.

Danny's chain whip flew around the book in a circle. "Divine Barrier!" Multicolored light burst from the book and formed a large energy shield. The spears impacted the shield and shot back at Fright Knight.

"Damn it all!" The spears impacted the knight. Many impaled him straight through. "I refuse to lose this fight. "Get Him!" Every creature in the coliseum jumped up and began to swarm towards him.

Danny dropped to a knee. Smoke was rising from his body. "Don't have the power to keep going." Ace barked as the creatures surrounded them. The collar around the dog's neck sparked with red energy. In a flash of red light, Ace transformed into a twenty foot, three-headed dog. Danny gulped as the now transformed Ace started a growl that shook the arena. All the creatures looked from Ace to Danny. Danny gave them an extremely sinister grin. "Fetch boy!" There was a chorus of screams as Ace jumped into the crowd.

* * *

Danny limped to his bike. He carried a sleeping Ace in his left arm. "Good work boy!" The collar he had gotten from Cerberus had vanished shortly after Ace returned to his normal form. "Have to remind myself to bring a very large chew toy with me next time I'm in Hell." He set Ace into the bike's saddlebag. "Only a few hours until daybreak. Better get some rest. Only two more days left." He mounted his bike and started his journey back to the central safe house.

* * *

He stopped as he crossed the large street the led directly to Master Tower. It was two miles away. He spotted a black moving cloud near the bottom of the tower. "What is that?" The cloud was moving erratically up and down. Danny made the choice to leave, but then the cloud burst apart. The cloud it seamed was actually a flock of giant black ravens. The cause of the separation was a large fireball. A man caring a woman flew out of the fire and crashed into the street several feet away. "Sam!" He abandoned his bike and flew over.

The man turned out to be Burn. "Hey!"

Danny dropped down next to Sam. She was dressed in a black robe. "How!"

"Vlad brought her in for another session. I figured, what the hell?" The ravens cawed in unison and flew around them. An eight-foot tall man walked up the street. His head was that of a black bird and he had large black wings.

"Who is that?"

"Karasuman! Demon lord of the ravens!"

"Great!" Danny stood up, "Not sure how much energy I can summon."

"Just go!" Burn summoned balls of fire in his hands. "I plan on going to Hell anyway."

"But!"

"Go and be with your love. And let me go to mine!"

Danny nodded and managed to gather enough energy to pick Sam up. "Thanks!" Burn flew at the demon lord as the ravens descended upon him. Danny flew at his bike and threw Sam on. He revved it up and shot out of there.

* * *

Vlad watched the events from his balcony. "Splendid! I love when things go according to plan."

Walker bowed behind him. "So when will you spring your trap?"

"When the sun goes down. The vampire armor I had grafted to her is inert during the day."

He laughed in his darker voice. "After they get one day of peaceful slumber. The nightmare can truly begin!"


	14. Found and Lost

Danny watched Sam sleep though out most of the morning. He simply sat on the floor in front of the small bed. He was almost hypnotized by the rise and fall of her chest. He had hidden her in the central safe house. The woman in charge had gotten her a change of clothes. Ace was sleeping soundly on a small pet bed in the corner. Sleep had come and gone for the ghost teen, but he had been finding he needed less and less sleep as time went on. He froze slightly as Sam's eyes blinked and she sat up. She looked around expecting to wake up in Vlad's bedroom again. But she had woken up in a small stone room. She spotted Danny and tackled into him.

"I thought I would never see you again." Sam hugged him tightly as tears formed in her eyes.

Danny started to push her off him so they both could sit up. But he stopped as her grip tightened as he started to push. "Sorry it took so long." Danny stroked her hair as both laid on the floor in the room. After what seemed like an eternity, Sam let go and sat up.

"Sorry!"

"No need! This is all my fault." Danny sat up. "I should have gotten you out of there the moment I came to this retched city. Should have stopped Vlad."

Sam hugged herself as she thought of the past two years. "No Danny! It is my fault. I shouldn't have hid my feelings for so long."

"What happened? How did Vlad capture you?"

"After I saw you and her. I took off to think. As I ran down an alley to get home. I felt darkness surround me and then I blanked out. The next two years were nothing more than blur. Things! Faces!" Sam hugged herself more tightly. "I don't want to think about." She looked at Danny Phantom. "Can I please be with Danny Fenton? Just for a little while."

Danny nodded and a glowing ring turned him back to his human form. He felt odd considering he had been in his ghost form for over a year. "Better!"

Sam laid her head in his lap. "Much!" She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off. For the first time, she slept soundly.

* * *

"How long until sunset?" Vlad was sitting in his plush office chair with his feet propped up. He was sipping blood out of a large goblet.

"A few hours!" A ghost in his late teens was standing in front of the desk. His blue hair flowing like fire.

"Then the fun can begin!" He looked at the ghost. "You played your part well. You singed Karasuman's wings."

"My apologizes."

"I want you to watch the events from a discrete distance. If anything should go wrong, make sure the girl makes it back here. She is too important to lose."

"Then why risk her in this manner?"

"I can open a portal to hell whenever I want. But revenge on my enemy." He turned his chair so the back was facing Burn.

"That is something one can only truly enjoy at choice times." His darker voice chuckled. "Hell is nice, but making ones life a living hell is so much more sweat."

* * *

Danny watched in amazement as Sam ate a large steak that she had asked for. The safe house had been well stocked. She ate normally with a fork and knife, but the fact she was eating meat was what amazed him. "I thought you didn't like meat."

"Some things seem less important now." Sam put her utensils down. "Meat was the only thing Vlad would let me eat. During the whole thing, I just gave up on the vegetarian life."

"Sorry!" Danny stood up. "It is getting dark and I have to activate the last totem."

"The water one?"

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"Vlad bragged about his plans too me enough times to make me sick. It is hidden somewhere in the aquarium. And he talked about a cold guardian."

"It's a start! Thanks!" He headed for the door. "You'll be safe here. I should be back before morning." Ace started to go with him. "You stay here!" He bent down to the small dog. "I need you to keep Sam company." The dog barked happily and Danny left.

* * *

Burn blasted the wooden door down and walked into the safe house. He felt sparks of pain as the holy seals tried to force him out. He shrugged them off and smiled as Sam walked into view. She had blood dripping from her chin and Burn spotted what looked like the body of a woman behind her. Sam was dressed in the armor Vlad had put on her. "If I wasn't taken!" Sam glared at the ghost with glowing red eyes. Burn nodded and stepped aside. "I believe you have prey to hunt." Sam growled and transformed into a large red wolf. She ran past Burn and out of sight. Burn gulped, "I thought being a ghost was out there."

* * *

Danny parked his bike outside of the city aquarium. Even if Sam wasn't right, this was a good place to start. He started for the building, but a large growl sounded behind him. Danny turned around and spotted a large wolf growling at him. "I doubt you're the guardian so how about you just run off." The wolf flashed with red light and transformed into Sam. Danny's jaw dropped. "What is this?"

"Your funeral!" Sam held her hand out a large red whip appeared in it. She swung it at him.

Danny jumped back as the whip impacted the ground where he had been standing. "Sam! Snap out of it!"

"I'll snap all right! I'll snap you spine in half!" She charged forward at unnatural speed and swung the red whip.

Danny did his best to dodge the attacks, but one managed to hit his left arm. The whip burned away part of his sleeve and a burning welt was left on his arm. "That hurt!" He started to ready his whip, but he found himself unable to activate it. "I don't want to fight you."

"I don't want to fight you either." Sam face grew soft. She smiled, "I just want to kill you!"


	15. Love Lost

Burn watched from the sidelines as Danny continued to keep a fair distance between him and Sam. "Now this is entertainment." Danny flew back so he was near the aquarium and Sam suddenly stopped. She turned towards the ghost and signaled him to join her. Burn smirked to himself and walked towards her. "Need help love?"

"Sort of!" She lashed her whip out and it wrapped around Burn's neck. "I need the power you got from the fire guardian." Before Burn could speak, the whip tightened and his head snapped off. Both his body and head exploded in flame and Sam's whip absorbed it.

"Didn't see that one coming!" Danny took a step closer to Sam.

Sam's whip erupted with red fire. "Much better!" She snapped the whip. It hit the ground in front of her and a wave of flame shot towards Danny.

"Crap!" Danny jumped over the wave. He pulled out two of his metal crosses. "Have to try and knock her out." He flung the crosses. The glowed with blue light and shot towards her. Sam spun the whip around her body and a wall of fire deflected the crosses. They fell to the ground half melted.

"Your toys won't work against me."

Danny glanced down at his chain whip. It sparked with light as if wanting him to activate it. Danny sighed, "Don't have a choice!" The whip uncoiled from around his arm and landed in his right hand. "Sorry!" He swung the whip. Sam leapt ten feet into the air and landed several feet away. "Working out?"

"I like to keep my figure!" Sam charged forward and attacked with her whip. Danny countered by lashing out with his. The two whips became entangled and formed a large knot of fire and chain. Both fighters pulled on their weapon, but they were firmly knotted. Sam dropped her weapon in frustration and shot forward. She caught Danny of guard and tackled into him. Danny was sent flying by the impact and crashed through the glass doors of the aquarium. Sam charged into the building, but Danny had vanished. "Stop hiding!"

Danny's hand shot out of the floor and grabbed her leg. She went intangible and Danny dragged her down. The aquarium had a lower floor with a large tank. "You need to cool off!" Danny flung her into the huge tank. She fell into the cold water with a large splash. Danny watched calmly as Sam managed to swim to the side of the tank and pull herself out. She fell three feet to the tile floor. Danny floated down and stood over her. "Ready to talk?"

Sam spat out some water. "Sure!" She spun on the ground and tripped Danny. Danny fell to the floor and Sam locked her legs around his neck. She started to squeeze. "Too bad you won't hear what I have to say."

Danny tried to go intangible, but the armor Sam was wearing started to glow with red light. He felt his power being absorbed from him. "The armor!" It suddenly dawned on Danny that the armor was not just metal and leather. Sam's vice move on Danny's neck grew in strength as more of his power was being drained. He summoned as much of his power as he could. He yelled out with his ghostly wail. It wasn't at full, but it was enough for Sam to loosen her grip as she held her ears. Danny rolled free and jumped to his feet. As Sam started to stand, Danny blasted her with a pair of ghost beams. She was slammed into the side of the tank and slumped to the floor. Danny took a few breaths and sat down. "Need to get that armor off her."

* * *

Vlad watched the fight on a large monitor. "He has much more strength than before. How could he have improved so much?" He reached over and touched a small crystal ball. "Time to up the hate a few more levels." The ball began to glow red.

* * *

Danny crawled over and tugged on the top portion of the armor. It seemed to be attached to her skin. He placed his hand on her chest. He started to recite a purifying spell. Sam's eyes suddenly opened and sparked with black light. A large bolt of red energy blasted Danny off Sam and across the room. She rolled to her feet. "Time to end this!" She rushed over to him and grabbed an arm and leg. She spun him around and tossed him into the ceiling. He crashed into it and fell into the tank. It was about ten feet deep and he sank to the bottom. As he started to swim up, Sam jumped into the tank and grabbed him. She threw her weight back and held them both at the very bottom of the water. Danny struggled to keep air in his lungs, as Sam didn't seem to care about the air lost. '_She is trying to kill both of us._' Danny reached into his reserves and a large sphere of white energy exploded from him. It forced Sam out of the tank and she crashed into the wall. Danny flew out of the tank and through the ceiling. He found himself in the main lobby. He collapsed onto the floor. "Nothing left."

Sam took the elevator and reached the lobby in less than five minutes. She was soaked, but still moving. She looked at the immobile Danny and then outside. She ran out and found the two whips still knotted together. She grabbed the whips and began to untangle them. The chain whip burned her hands, but she kept working.

Inside, Danny managed to look up. A large fountain with a large turtle statue was standing in front of him. The statue's eyes sparkled. Danny unknowingly reached into his coat pocket and found the blue gem. His fist tightened around the marble shaped gem and he started to crawl towards the statue. He managed to reach the statue as Sam finished freeing the whips. She tossed his away and ran back into the aquarium with hers. She brought it back and attacked as Danny placed the gem in the turtle's mouth. A large erupting of blue energy knocked the whip off target and filled Danny's body. He stood up as his eyes flashed with blue light. "Nice!" He held his hand out and his whip flew into it. "It doesn't hurt. The water guardian protects me from my own holy weapons." He shook his head, "Should have gone after this one first."

"So your weapons don't harm you anymore. I still can!" Sam lashed out with her whip.

Danny snapped his and the two became entangled again. Before Sam could pull back, Danny ripped her whip from her hands. He spun his whip in such away so that he grabbed her whip. "This is over!" Sam's whip turned into red light and was absorbed into Danny's. The chain whip erupted in flames. "Forgive me!" He swung the whip and it slammed into Sam. In a burst of flame, Sam was blasted out of the building and into the parking lot. Danny flew out and held her down with his hand. "I summon the power of the Belmont Clan." His hand began to glow with white light. "I pray to thee, release this girl from evil!" In an explosion of white light, the armor on Sam shattered and vanished. "Finally!" Danny took off his coat and covered Sam up. "Sam?"

"Danny!" The girl blinked several times. She was back to her old self. Before Danny could responded. A large cloud of giant ravens dropped from the sky. They crashed into Danny and forced him back. A large man-like creature with large black wings landed in front of Sam.

"Karasuman!" Danny yelled at the demon lord.

"So close!" The demon picked Sam up. "And yet so far!" He shot into the air at high speed. Danny tried to give pursuit, but the ravens delayed him enough for the demon to get clear.

"SAM!"

* * *

Vlad put on a blood red robe as Karasuman landed in the roof of his tower. The top of the tower was a large circle with a red pentagram on it. Large pointed statues stood at each point and a stone table was at the very center. The demon lord of ravens laid the semi awake Sam onto the table and strapped her down with ankle and wrist cuffs. "Very good!"

"My lord!" The demon bowed and backed away.

One of Vlad's fingers grew sharp and he drew some blood from his wrist. He drew a pentagram on Sam's forehead with the blood. "It is time! The portal to Hell will open and the power of Dracula will be mine."


	16. Risen

Danny dropped down in front of his bike. He was both mentally and physically exhausted. "Only one day left." He heard loud thunder accompanied by crimson lightning. "That can't be good!"

"Punk!" Walker appeared out of a cloud of dark mist. "My master has sent me to thank you on your endeavors."

"What?"

"Those elemental sites you worked so hard to capture were actually seals. They held the bulk of Dracula's power back." Walker smiled and his normally green eyes turned red. "Thanks to you, my master now can claim what is his."

"But I still have a day left."

"That was just incentive. It didn't really matter when you accomplished your goal. Tonight, my master will rise as the new king of darkness." Danny's hands sparked with white light and he charged Walker. The vampire ghost easily dodged the attacks and slammed Danny down. "Your in no condition to fight me." A pair of large scythe blades suddenly rammed through Walker's shoulders. The ghost cried out as he was pulled into the air by the blades.

Death appeared. "My master's power will not be taken from him." The skeleton in the black robe held his hand out. "Now die!" Walker exploded into fire and ash. The two blades turned into Death's scythe and floated to him. "We must go now! Time is short!" Danny nodded as Death's robes flowed around them both. It turned into a shadow and shot into the cloudy night.

* * *

Vlad stood alone as the crimson lightning sparked around the stone statues. "Soon the power of the king of the night will be mine." He smiled down at the struggling girl. "I so wished we could have more fun, but I needed you pure." He walked over to a large stone bookstand. A large red book was open on it. Vlad tossed off the robe. He wore dark pants and no shirt. He had mystic runes drawn in blood on his chest. He walked over to the book. "Now to begin!"

"VLAD!" A large shadow dropped onto the roof. Death and Danny stood ready as it vanished. Death flew at Vlad with his scythe. As he swung it, lightning from the statues shot out and trapped him in a sphere of energy.

"Death! How good of you to come. I needed a little more dark energy." He turned a few more pages. He held his right hand up. A pentagram was drawn on the palm. "By the power of The Book of Darkness. I caste thee to darkness and summon thy power to me." The lightning ripped into the demon and Death transformed into dark energy. Vlad absorbed it through his palm. He turned into Plasmius and his eyes glowed with a black energy.

"Much better!" His darker voice now came from him.

"Your not Vlad!" Danny summoned his holy energy.

"No! When Vlad first started to tap the dark energies of Dracula. It was I who gained the power. I just let that pitiful human think he was in control. I was his ghost. But now he is simply my puppet."

"Well then Plasmius! I'll feel less bad for doing this!" Danny threw out a pair of his holy beams.

The lightning that had destroyed Death formed a sphere around Plasmius and blocked the attacks. "You have no power!" Plasmius hand lashed out. Black blades of energy shot out. They ripped into Danny and sent him to the floor. He was covered in cuts. One last blade managed to sever his right arm at the elbow. He cried out and clutched his arm. "Your power was all in the whip!" The lightning formed a shield around his fallen arm and the whip. "Now you're helpless!"

"I'm not done!" Danny managed to jump to his feet and charge.

A cloud of dark force surrounded Plasmius and blasted Danny back. Before the vampire ghost could gloat, a large red vortex appeared near the middle of the roof. "Yes! Come to me Hell Beast!" A large red creature stepped out of the vortex. Standing eight feet tall on two legs. It looked like a lizard with horns. "Except my offering and grant me the power that has been sealed away." The creature bent down towards Sam and sniffed her.

"Get away from her!" Danny got to his feet and fired a beam of light from his left hand. The beam impacted the creature's skull. It did little to the demon. It turned its head towards him. It started to stand up straight, but it suddenly roared in pain. It fell back and the vortex closed.

"What is wrong" Plasmius ran up to the creature. "Give me my power!" The creature slumped to the ground. The vampire ghost roared. "What? I have the offering! The power!" He looked at the crippled Danny. "Don't tell me that little energy beam actuallyhurt you." A metal clawed hand busted out of the creature's chest. "This can't be right!" The demon split down the middle and another creature rose out of it. It had human form with black and red metal armor. Large blackmetal wings were connected to his back. Combined with the long white hair, he looked like an angel from Hell. "Alucard Belmont!" Plasmius backed away.

The vampire hunter smiled. "Thanks for the way out of Hell!" His metal hand shot out and slammed the vampire down. His red eyes looked over the scene. "Not bad for a pretender!"

Danny managed to push himself up. "How did you get here? And what is up with the new look?"

"After I died, I cocooned myself in a wrap of darkness." He gave his wings a slow flap. "Grew these in order to fight this guy after you sent him to Hell. What happened?"

"He tricked me!"

"It happens!" Alucard walked over and removed Danny's arm from the shield. "You didn't trust your own powers enough." He walked over and stuck the severed on Danny's stump. The two reattached with a flash of dark energy. "I personally lost three arms and a leg during the course of my life."

"You two!" Plasmius flew into the air. "I will destroy the lot of you." They sky filled with red lightning.

"We might want to go!" Danny freed Sam from the table. Alucard nodded his head. He wrapped his wings around the two and they vanished in a burst of red light.

* * *

The wooden doors of a large church busted open as Danny walked in. Sam was in his arms, but the girl hadn't moved sense the rescue. Alucard followed close behind and shut the doors. They had come to the same church that Alucard had originally hid Sam. It was several miles away from the city and he doubt Plasmius would figure this place out before sunrise. Alucard walked in front of Danny led him to a small back room. It was at the very center of the church. As soon as Alucard reactivated the defense barriers, it would be the safest place to be. Danny set Sam down on a small bed.

"I'm not sure she is breathing."

Alucard knelled down next to the girl. His large metal wings collapsing so they hugged his back. "Her breathing is shallow. The body is taxed." He held his left hand over her. "You might want to look away." In a quick motion, Alucard's clawed hand dove into Sam's stomach. Dark energy formed around his wrist to prevent blood loss.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting a hitchhiker!" His hand grasped something and he pulled his hand free. The wound closed before a drop of blood could get out. Grasped in the vampire's hand was a foot long worm shaped creature. It had smooth black skin and tendrils all around its body.

"What is that?" Danny looked like he was going to puke.

"A Parasite Worm! Dark wizards use these things to eat their enemies from the inside out. However! If you can manage to keep it well fed while inside you. It almost doubles your strength and agility." Alucard crushed the thing in his hand. Black blood dripped in between his metal fingers.

Danny sat down next to the sleeping Sam. "Now what?"

"I doubt Plasmius will make a move before the next sunset. So we have time to prepare." He headed for the door. "I will repair the holy barriers and see what I can do to strengthen our position. You try and rest!" He walked out of the room and closed the door.

Danny sighed and rubbed his head. "I'm useless!" He looked at the chain around his arm. He tore off the weapon and tossed it across the room. "I am unfit to wield such a weapon." He fell onto the floor and fell asleep.


	17. Reunion

Danny yawned and started to get up. But he felt a weight pressing down on him. He opened his eyes and found Sam curled up next to him. Her head was on his left shoulder. She was sleeping soundly. Danny glanced at his watch. It was around noon. While the stone floor was comfortable in all, he needed to stand up. He gently nudges the girl until she started to move. Her violet eyes opened slowly and she sat up. She looked around for several minutes with a look of disbelief in her eyes.

"This isn't a dream!" She turned to Danny. "I'm free?" She touched Danny's face. Tears filled her eyes and she collapsed into Danny's chest.

Danny stroked her hair. "It's all right Sam. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

After about an hour, Sam let Danny walk around the church. Alucard had repaired the defensive seals, but Danny was the one who needed to activate them. The vampire had left some clothes for Sam, so she went to change. After a few minutes, Danny felt the surge of holy energy and the mystic defenses were on. He went to the storeroom and managed to find some potatoes and other canned goods. The church's kitchen was old, but the microwave worked and the sink worked. Sam stepped out of the small bathroom about an hour later. She looked like she had just walked out of a rainstorm. The clothes she had found were simple pants and tee shirt. She sat down at the small wooden table. Danny managed a small smile and placed down a plate of food.

"Not the best meal, but I'm sure it won't kill you."

Sam nodded. "Thanks!" Her voice seemed distant. She ate slowly. Danny sat down across from her with his own plate. The two ate in silence for several minutes. Danny tried to think of something to say, but Sam beat him to it. "I'm sorry!"

"For what?"

"For running! Getting caught! This is all my fault."

"Hey!" Danny stood up and sat next to her. "Vlad did all this. You are not to blame." Danny sighed, "If anything, this is my fault. My life as a superhero has put you in danger. And that thing with Valerie." He slammed his fist onto the table. "If I hadn't been so stupid about my feelings."

Sam took his hand. "Now what?"

"I don't know!" Danny stood up and walked to the main area. The place still looked like it was when he first came here. The benches thrown around, but the blood was gone. No doubt by Alucard. "I am not strong enough to defeat him." He walked into the small bedroom and looked at the chain whip, which still sat on the floor. It looked like a regular chain. "All that I have managed to do is all because of you." He sat down with his eyes on the weapon. "I have no power!"

"I know that is a lie!" Sam walked in and sat down next to him. "I've seen you. Vlad wouldn't have done all this if he didn't fear you. You have managed to almost match him in power in months, where it took him years." Danny nodded slowly. Sam wrapped her arms around his body. "Don't beat yourself up. You have all the power you need. You just need to use it right."

"How do you know so much about me?"

"I've been stalking you for years." The two laughed.

"Thanks Sam!"

"Just promise me you'll kick Vlad's butt extra hard for me."

"I'll put him though his own nine days of Hell."

"Good!" The two stayed with each other till nightfall.

* * *

Danny stood on the steps of the church as the sun finished setting. As soon as its rays vanished, Alucard erupted out of the ground. The vampire pulled himself out of the hole he had buried himself in. He looked at Danny and smiled. "You seem to be much chipper."

"Lets just say I had a chance to take a good look at my life." Dark clouds began to fill the clear sky. "Guess Plasmius didn't want to wait."

"Makes thing simpler!"

Karasuman floated out of the sky with a large cloud of giant ravens. "I will take the girl now!" The demon landed in front of Danny and Alucard.

Alucard laughed, "You must have lost you mind birdbrain. What makes you think you could take her by yourself?" Karasuman raised his arms and the cloud of giant ravens grew in number. Before long, they covered the sky. Over a thousand total.

Danny sighed, "You had to ask!"

"Kill them my pets!" The ravens swarmed at the two.

"Hellfire!" Alucard's wings glowed red light and he flapped them forward. Large fireballs shot from them and exploded on impact with the cloud of ravens. Danny jumped next to Alucard and yelled out with his Ghostly Wail. The fire incinerated hundreds of birds and the wail ripped almost the same amount apart. The cloud looked barely changed. "Crap!" The cloud crashed into the two. The ravens were only three feet long, but their beaks were like iron. They forced the pair to the ground as Karasuman simply walked by.

"Fools!" He walked up to the large wooden doors. He grasped the handles. A large bolt of blue energy blasted him away from the doors and he hit the ground hard. "Damn it!"

Danny yelled out and a sphere of white energy forced the cloud of birds off him and Alucard. "The church!" He readied his whip and swung it. And slammed into several birds and they exploded into ash. Using his metal wings as a shield, Alucard and Danny ran towards the church. Sam saw them and opened the door. Danny jumped in and Alucard closed the door. The birds slammed into the door, but the barrier destroyed all that came near. "That was close!"

"Might still be!" Alucard was on his knees. Small sparks of blue light exploded around him. "I can't remain here long."

* * *

"Stop touching the building," Karasuman snarled. His remaining birds backed away and flew around the church. "Damn barrier!"

Plasmius appeared in a burst of dark energy. "Have your birds back away!" He put his palms together in front of him. A sphere of red and black energy began to form. The cloud of ravens flew clear. "Very cleaver Daniel! But no where near cleaver enough."

* * *

Danny looked around the church. "Are they gone?"

Alucard's eyes flashed with red light. "Get down!" Both Sam and Danny took cover on the floor. Alucard covered the pair with his metal wings. The barrier flashed with blue light and the door was blown open. Several red beams of light shot through the open door and destroyed the back part of the church. The already damaged barriers collapsed. Alucard looked up, "This won't end well."

The cloud of ravens burst into the church. They slammed into Alucard and managed to push the vampire back. Their beaks did little to his armor, but there were so many. Danny did his best to blast as many of the birds clear of Sam. Plasmius flew into the destroyed building. "I hope you two enjoyed your quality time." He blasted Danny back with an energy beam. "Because this is the last time you will see each other alive."

"Get over yourself!" Danny lashed out with the chain whip.

Plasmius blocked with a red energy shield. "Still playing hero." He split into two. One shot across the church and landed behind Danny. Danny turned to attack, but the original hit him in the back before he could swing. Danny was blasted forward and into the other Plasmius's fist. Danny fell to the ground.

"Bastard!" Sam pulled a leg off one of the broken benches. She charged at Plasmius. The vampire did nothing and let the girl ram the leg into his chest. Sam stepped back as Plasmius laughed at the wooden bench leg in his chest. There was no blood. "I don't understand!"

"Foolish girl!" He ripped the leg out of his chest and the wound healed. "Unlike my weaker counterparts, I am nearly perfect." He grabbed her neck and held her up. "I need only to fear the sun. But soon even that won't be able to stop me."

"VLAD!" Danny jumped to his feet. "You put her down!"

"How about I put you down?" Danny had forgotten about Plasmius's copy. The copy hand flashed with red and black light. Danny took a hard blast. He shot across the church and crashed through the main wall. He fell onto the ground outside.

Karasuman pinned Danny down with his talon foot. "You lose!"


	18. Fallen

Karasuman talon dug into Danny's shoulder as the demon bird laughed. "Any last words?"

"Did you forget I still had my whip?"

The demon looked over and saw the chain whip firmly clenched in Danny's right hand. "Damn it!"

The whip exploded with flame and Danny slammed it into Karasuman's face. The bird demon cried out as his fathers caught fire. Danny rolled to his feet. "Good bye!" The whip spun around like a drill. The fire spun with it. Danny thrusted the whip forward. The whip drilled through Karasuman and the demon exploded into ash. "Finally!" He shot towards the church.

* * *

Plasmius continued to laugh as Sam struggled to free herself from his grip. "There is no one left to save you." He recombined with his clone. "Now to finish the ritual!" A dark portal appeared behind him.

"Plasmius!" Alucard stepped up. The birds had vanished as soon as Karasuman died. "You're not taking that girl anywhere."

"Really?" Plasmius pointed behind the vampire.

Alucard glanced behind himself in time to see Simon charge up and slam a large black sword into his back. The sword sparked with red light and Alucard fell to his knees. "What is this?"

"I forged that sword using the energies of Death. Even you won't be able to resist it for long." He spotted Danny flying towards him. "Come and save her if you can." He pulled her through the portal and it vanished.

"Hey!" Simon ran to the spot where the portal had been. "We had a deal!"

"And here is your payment!" Danny snapped his whip and it ripped Simon on half. The vampire burst into ash. Danny grabbed the handle of the sword, but it blasted him off. "I can't touch it!"

"This thing was forged with the dark energies of Death!" He placed his hand on Danny's chest. "Take my armor!" In a flash of red light, Alucard's armor and wings vanished. They appeared on Danny. "My path is done!"

Danny gave his metal wings a flex. The armor looked heavy, but he barely felt the weight of it. "I don't understand!"

"This sword can only be used once. It will instantly drag one soul to the lowest depths of Hell. Guess he figured I was the biggest threat. A foolish mistake." Alucard began to fade. "Go save the girl. It is what heroes do." He vanished along with the sword.

Danny bowed his head. "I'll make you proud." He stepped outside. The metal wings glowed with green light. He shot into the air and flew towards the city.

* * *

Plasmius strapped Sam down to the stone table. He had returned to the top of his tower. "Let's try this again!"

"Danny will stop you."

"Yes, yes! Hero stops the villain and all that." Plasmius walked over to the stone bookstand. "Too bad for you that I have erected an energy barrier around this tower. Only those wrapped in dark energy can pass." He flipped a couple of pages in the Book of Darkness. "This is the one time that the villain will win." Dark clouds filled the air and crimson lightning filled the sky. "Now to finish what I have started." The stone statues sparked with dark energy. "Yes!" A dark portal began to form. As it opened, it suddenly shut. "What?" The lightning had slowed. "What is wrong?" He looked over the pages over and over. "I don't understand! Every thing is as it should be." He walked over to the stone table and looked at his set up. "The statues, the book, the virgin." Plasmius' eyes narrowed at Sam.

Sam blushed, "Oops!"

"Why you!" He roared out. "Years of work destroyed because of two teens and their hormones."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Plasmius' hands exploded with dark energy. "You are going to wish that you could be sacrificed." Plasmius raised his had to strike, but a large object rammed into his back and sent him flying across the rooftop. Plasmius spun in the air and landed so he was facing his attacker. "Alucard?" The armor was standing on the roof with the metal wings wrapped around it.

The wings moved apart and Danny smiled. "Not quite! Thanks for the complement thou!"

"The armor of Hell! But how are you wearing it?"

"All four of the guardians now resided within me. With them are my powers of light. And now I possess the power of darkness as well." Danny's wings opened up. "Now face the powers of all six elements. Hellfire!" The wings burst into flames. "I will combine the powers of fire, wind, and darkness." He flapped the wings and large fireballs shot from his wings.

Plasmius blocked with a sphere of red energy. The fire impacted the shield and exploded around him. When the flames died down. The vampire ghost spotted Danny freeing Sam from the table. "You two will pay for all this." He threw out a pair of dark energy beams.

Danny's wings shimmered with white light and he covered both him and Sam with them. The beams hit the wings and dissipated. "Give it up! You're nothing to me now!" Danny's left fist erupted with green energy. "This is for the hell you put Sam through." He flung out his fist and a green beam shot from it. The beam shot at high speed and rammed into Plasmius' face. The ghost vampire was blasted into one of the stone statues. It cracked and fell onto him.

"Is he dead?"

"No!"

Plasmius went intangible and flew into the air. "You haven't won this one yet. I still have one soul to sacrifice." The vampire ghost reached into his own chest and pulled Vlad out of his body. "You will do!"

"And you just had to announce it to everybody." Vlad tried to pull himself free of Plasmius' grip.

"Pathetic human! At least you will serve a purpose." Plasmius slammed Vlad onto the stone table. Danny moved to stop him, but sparks of energy blocked him. "Too late!" Vlad's body vanished. "The offering has been accepted." The tower began to rumble as lighting shot around them.

Danny cursed and picked Sam up. He flew up as the tower began to crumble. A large tear ripped across the sky and into the tower. The bottom half collapsed as the top exploded. Many pieces fell to the ground. But most simply floated over the rip. Forming small islands of rubble.

Plasmius' eyes glowed with dark light. "Finally! The power of Dracula is mine!" As he laughed, the clouds around the tower began to spin around the rip. The rip was actually a portal and Danny could see a lot of fire through it.

"I have to stop him." He flew to another tall building and dropped Sam off.

"Don't leave me. I won't let you face him alone."

"I won't put you in danger again." The claws on his right hand retracted. He touched her cheek. "I'll come back to you!" He flew into the air as the claws formed around his hand. He shot back towards the tower."

* * *

"Plasmius! Let's finish this!"

The vampire ghost turned to the ghost teen. "Nothing would please me more!" He looked down at the portal to Hell. "Luckily, the loser won't have far to fall to his destiny."

Danny summoned his chain whip. "One way or the other. I will end you tonight."

Plasmius summoned a whip of bone and red energy. "Well then! Let's not waste anymore time."


	19. Danny vs Plasmius

Plasmius and Danny landed on a large flat piece of rubble. Dozens of pieces of rubble were floating all around them. The portal to hell was slowing drawing the rubble into it. Plasmius gave his whip a quick snap. "I give us about ten minutes before this thing pulls us past the point of now return."

"Then that should leave me nine minutes to escape."

"You confidence is admirable!" Plasmius' eyes glowed bright and his body changed. His muscles budged out and a pair of bat wings sprouted from his back. "But it will take more than bold words to win this fight." He swung his whip.

Danny flew up to dodge and shot at the vampire. "Then allow me to whip my point into you." He lashed out with the chain and it burst into flame.

Plasmius flew up and back. "That was lame!" He attacked with his weapon.

"So I need new material!" Danny snapped his whip at Plasmius.

Danny's whip wrapped around the vampire's left wrist as his wrapped around Danny's left wrist. Both looked at the weapons and then to each other. They shrugged and flew at each other. They slammed into each other and attacked with a furry of punches. Danny's fists were incased in metal armor, but every blow he landed on the vampire healed almost instantly. His fist rammed into Plasmius' jaw and he heard the crack of bone. Almost in an instant, the jaw reset itself and the bone healed.

"You can't harm me Daniel! I am now the king of the night!" Plasmius' slammed his fist into Danny's chest. The metal armor dented under the impact, but managed to disperse most of the blow's force.

"Where did you get all this strength?" Danny brought his hands together and slammed them both into Plasmius' face. The vampire ghost fell back from the force. Unfortuity, the whips pulled Danny down as well. Plasmius tried to go intangible, but Danny's whip neutralized his power and he crashed into the stone wall. Danny spun in the air and landed on his chest with both feet. "Your done Plasmius!"

"Not quite!" His body exploded with red light and his body sprouted spikes made of bone. "I still have depths to my power that you can't even fathom." Bone armor formed around his body. Small spikes budded on his forearms. He slammed his right arm into Danny's jaw. Danny fell down onto the wall section and Plasmius stood up. His bone armor tore through his clothes and looked similar to Danny's metal armor. "I will tare you apart and add your bones to my armor."

"Even after all that I have seen. That is still the grossest thing I have heard." Danny's hands erupted with white light. He rolled to his feet and rammed his fist into Plasmius' chest. The bone armor cracked under the blow, but did little else. "That can't be good." Large blades of bone grew out of the vampire's wrists. "Really not good!"

Plasmius pulled his right arm towards him. His red whip that was wrapped around Danny's left wrist pulled the ghost teen towards him. Danny ducked just as Plasmius attempted to cleave his head off. He needed to untangle their weapons so he would have room to maneuver. Danny grasped his whip and it released Plasmius' wrist on its own. Plasmius foot came up and rammed into Danny's gut. Even through the armor, he felt the blow and was sent upward. Before the vampire could pull him back, Danny slammed his whip into Plasmius' and the red one snapped in half. Danny flew into the air.

"Glad that is over!"

"You think your safe now. I don't need a weapon to defeat you." He held his arms out. "I am a weapon!" Red bolts of energy sparked from his hands and converged in front of him. "I can kill you from both close and long range. The converging energy shot at Danny. Danny formed an energy barrier. The bolts ripped through it and slammed into Danny. He was blasted back and slammed into another piece of floating rubble. It shattered under the impact.

"I need a plan. And fast!"

* * *

Sam tried to watch the fight from her perch. But the fight was happening to far away. All she could make out was brief flashes of light. "Damn! I can't see what is going on." She heard a loud bark from behind her. She turned to see a green ghost puppy behind her. A book with a black metal cover was in his mouth. "Ace!" Sam crouched down and took the book. "Where have you been?" The book flashed with red light. Sam dropped the book as a ghostly image of a woman appeared in front of her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Cassandra. I was the one who introduced Danny to Alucard." Her blue eyes looked towards the battle in the sky. "He has succeeded in acquiring my father's power. I fear Danny might not have the power to stop him."

"Why? The Belmonts didn't seem to have much trouble in the past."

"But Dracula wasn't a ghost. Plasmius' ghost powers enhance the vampire ones and make it so only the sun can destroy him."

"It hours before sun up. We need to figure out a way to help him."

"There is a ritual in my book that should be able to even the playing field."

The book opened and turned a few of its pages. Sam picked it up and looked it over. "But this will take hours to perform."

Cassandra smiled and looked up towards the portal that Plasmius and Danny were fighting over. "Good thing that half the work was done for us."

* * *

Danny looked down at Plasmius. The vampire was still standing on the wall section. "Let's try something new!" Danny wrapped his whip around his right arm. He surrounded himself in a white energy field. All the bits of rock floating around him started to glow. "How about this?" The rubble shot towards Plasmius.

"Is that the best that you can do?" The vampire threw his hands out. A red energy sphere formed and the rubble smashed against it. "What next? You going to throw water at me!"

"Actually!" While the rubble smashed into the sphere. Danny flew through it and rammed his fist into Plasmius' face. "The rocks were a distraction." Before the vampire fell back, Danny grabbed his leg. He spun him around and slammed him into the wall section they were standing on. "How is that?"

Plasmius held his fist up. "That stung!" He slammed his fist down and the wall section exploded. Danny used his wings to stabilize himself in the air. Plasmius fell from the sky and tackled into him. The pair fell towards the large portal. "I'll toss you into the portal and you'll be trapped in Hell forever."

Danny looked down as he got closer to the portal. "Then I'll make sure you don't escape either!" Danny grabbed Plasmius' arm. The chain whip wrapped around the vampire's body. "You and I are going to finish this. Down there!"


	20. End

Under Cassandra's instructions, Sam drew a small pentagram on the small roof. She had to use her own blood. She wrapped her finger with some cloth. "I hope this works."

"It will!" She floated over to the book on the ground. "Now you must read the ritual."

Sam walked over and kneeled down in front of the book. "I can't understand half of this."

"Understanding it is not required." Sam nodded and began to chant.

* * *

Danny and Plasmius spun in midair as the fell towards the large portal. Both of them exchanging blows as they neared the entrance. "How noble of you. Sacrificing yourself in order to lock me away." Plasmius eyes glowed brighter. "But in the end, it will all be in vain." His body began to grow. The chain whip strained under the pressure and released him before snapping. The vampire ghost transformed into a huge bat shaped human. His fanged filled mouth opened and a loud screeching sound came out. Danny had to cover his ears as the sound caused all the floating rubble around him shattered.

"Now the outside matches the inside."

Plasmius chuckled with out moving his mouth. His voice was echoing inside Danny's head. "Make what ever jokes you want. But this is your final moment."

Danny clenched his whip. "I won't let you win!" He flew at the monster and threw out a holy beam. It rammed into the creature's chest and blasted him back. Danny spun around and his whip exploded into flame. The weapon slammed into Plasmius' back and set some of his fur on fire.

"Insolent whelp!" He spun around and rammed his fist into Danny's jaw. The power behind the fist caused Danny to fall back. Plasmius shot forward and slammed his foot into Danny's back. Danny started to fall, but managed to stop by using his wings. Before he had time to turn around, the vampire crashed into him. He flapped his wings and pushed Danny closer to the portal.

"I'm not a whelp!" Danny's metal wings slammed into Plasmius vigorously. He reached over his head and latched his metal claws to the creature's head. "Now get off!" Danny managed to pull the vampire off and toss him away. Danny was glad the whip was attached to his wrist. He threw the whip out and it wrapped around Plasmius' leg. "I swear you will pay for everything you have done." Danny pulled the vampire to him. His left fist sparked with energy and he slammed it into the vampire's head. It snapped back, but then he lunged forward and sunk his fangs into Danny's neck.

"You have done far better than I would ever give you credit for." Danny yelled out as he tried to free himself from Plasmius. "Your blood is terrible." Plasmius held his arms out and his claws hardened. He slammed his claws into Danny's sides. They pierced the armor and drove deep into the boy's body. "Good bye!" Plasmius let go of Danny. He brought his fists together and slammed them onto Danny's skull. The vampire hunter fell towards the portal. "Thus ends the legend of Danny Phantom."

* * *

Danny's head was spinning as he fell. He tried to focus, but it took the jolt of passing through the portal to wake him up. "Damn it." He tried to control his fall with his wings, but the pain in his sides was too much. He landed hard on rock ground. The force of the fall kicked up a cloud of ash and soot. "Not here again." His armor closed around the wounds in his sides to control the bleeding. Danny rolled over so he was facing up. The portal was slowly closing high above him. Plasmius floated over the opening on the other side. He was waving bye as he slowly started to fly away. The armor around Danny's left hand retracted and he put it over the wound on his neck. "Can't let him get away." He pulled himself up. He still had the whip, but there was no way he could reach the vampire. He tried to fly, but his body was spent. He fell to his knees. "I won't let it end like this."

* * *

Plasmius couldn't help but to laugh as the portal began to shut. "What a wonderful night. All my dreams have come to pass." He stopped as the portal took a circular shape and red light filled the sky. "What?" He looked up to see a giant pentagram of red light floating over him. "This isn't mine!" He tried to fly away, but a barrier had formed in-between the portal and the pentagram. "How can a simple spell contain my power?"

"It is far from simple!" A large man in a black suit and cape appeared. He had white skin and a sharp white beard.

"Dracula!"

The vampire smiled. "Fool! A true king of the night knows that even his powers are not perfect."

Plasmius threw out bolts of red energy. They flew through the old vampire. "GO AWAY!"

"You stole my powers. And because of that, I thank you."

"What?"

Dracula smiled. "This is the very ritual that sealed me away. Thanks to you, an evil soul must be sent to heaven and a good soul to hell. I will rise and join my beloved Lisa. While my daughter is sent to be with her love. Enjoy Limbo!" The vampire laughed and vanished.

"NO!" Plasmius sliced at the barrier with his claws, but it did little. He looked and was horrified that the pentagram was slowly descending towards the portal. "At least I have beaten Phantom!"

* * *

Danny looked at his bloody claws. "I have failed!" He watched as Plasmius struggled to free himself. "But you will not escape your fate. Just as I can't escape mine."

"Get over yourself." Alucard walked up and knelled down next to him. "No fate is inescapable."

"Even his?"

Alucard looked up at the portal. "Oh no! He is screwed!" Alucard stood up. "You have done what you needed to do."

Cassandra appeared next to him. "Everyone is getting what they were destined to get. Now it is your turn."

Alucard helped Danny to his feet. "Not bad for a kid. Try to stay out of trouble."

"Thanks! For everything!" The hell armor vanished off of Danny and reappeared around Alucard. He held out the chain whip. "I believe this is yours."

"Keep it! You might need it again!" A red sphere of energy formed around Danny. Alucard tapped it. "I don't want to see your face here again."

"Not a problem!" Both laughed as the sphere flew upward.

* * *

The pentagram forced Plasmius near the portal. The vampire ghost pressed against the glowing symbol and flapped his bat wings with all his might. He roared with frustration. He stopped as Danny flew past him. Danny waved as the sphere took him clear of the portal. The ghost vampire gave up and the pentagram shoved him into the portal. In a flash of red light. The pentagram and the portal vanished.

Sam stepped back as the red sphere floated over the roof and vanished. Danny dropped to the roof. "Danny!" Sam ran over and helped him to sit. She looked over his wounds. "Can you hear me?"

"Sure! Can't see you so well!"

Sam helped Danny to his feet and let him lean on her. "Come on! Let's get you fixed up."

"Beware!" A blue ghost in overalls flew up. "I, The Box Ghost have been bidding my time until it was the right time to strike." He laughed. "Now that you're helpless, I can finally defeat you."

Danny sighed. "Ace!" The small ghost puppy appeared. "Get him!" The dog tripled in size and snarled at the ghost.

"Bye!" The Box Ghost took off with Ace close on his heels.

"Well that was pointless." Sam led Danny to an elevator and pushed the button.

"Sam?"

"Yeah!"

"I love you."

"Same here." The two shared a kiss as the elevator took them down.

END


End file.
